The Player
by BelleFlorence
Summary: Emma's a famous football player, Regina's her manager. - SwanQueen; AU; No Magic; No Storybrooke. - Rated M just to be safe. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Was watching some football game yesterday and this came in my mind.**

 **Basically Emma is a famous football player, was playing in europe and now came back to America for the world cup. - Regina's her manager, so she has to deal with a kind of cocky, troublemaker, famous Emma.**

 **So yeah this is totally AU, no Storybrooke, no magic, and maybe no Henry, I am still debating about that.**

 **Also since I am from Europe, I say football and not soccer. Just clearing that out, because I know few call it soccer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Is our player playing?!

Emma Swan, had a lovely life. Who wouldn't be satisfied when you are the best female football player of the world? Obviously there's still those big differences between the appreciation of male and female football, but Emma was pretty satisfied with what she had so far. She had enough money to buy a big ass house like she calls it, then parties whenever she has time for it, and obviously has the ladies she wants.

And the proof of that is the naked lady that is sharing the sheets with her, or Emma at least thought that the woman from last night was still there till she heard a familiar voice, that wasn't seducing her, nor waking her up on the best way.

"Miss Swan, get up right on this instant and get ready!" Regina shouted as she slapped Emma's bare leg, not hard to leave a mark.

Emma groaned at the sound of the voice of her manager. She quickly grabbed her pillow and put it over her head to cover her ears and her eyes. "Just five more minutes..." Emma mumbled as she moved slightly under the silk white sheets, they were only covering the necessary of her naked body.

"Not five more minutes, not even one minute more. Get up and get yourself dressed, we have a plane to catch." Regina hated being like Emma's babysitter, she was only her manager, she didn't need to do this kind of stuff; but Emma was also her golden mine, so there was no way she was going to let the blonde ruin the business. Right now she was picking up some tracksuit for Emma, gosh, she was like her mother or what? When she picked some dark/blue tracksuit, she turned around with it on her hands and still saw Emma sleeping.

Regina sighed out and used all her strength to not hurt the other woman. She threw the tracksuit over the bed and went up to the bathroom, she came back with a glass of water and snatched the pillow off Emma's grip and poured all the cold water from the glass over Emma's head.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma gasped as she quickly rose her upper body by using her palms, since she was laying on her tummy. "That's cold as fuck!" Emma cursed out and groaned before turn around and use the sheets to dry her face.

"Get. Dressed." Regina told her as she pointed down at the tracksuit. "We have a plane to catch. We have to be in NYC at seven."

Emma rubbed her head as she felt her hair wet from Regina's lovely idea of waking her up. "Ugh, fine, fine." Now that Emma paid more attention to her surroundings she noticed that the lady from last night wasn't with her on the bed, well that's a shame, she was thinking about another round, if Regina didn't had the wonderful idea of interrupting her sleep like that.

"If you are looking for your toy, I've already dismissed her long ago." Regina warned her as she turned around to leave the room. "Hurry up." And with that Regina left the bedroom.

Emma huffed out and rolled her eyes. This is what she gets for having the most bad ass manager out there, there as even presidents that feared her, like what the hell?! But Regina was the best out there and Emma needed the best. She had to admit it was thanks to Regina, Emma managed to be where she is now. But that doesn't give the brunette the right to wake her up like that!

"Better hurry up or she will have my head.." Emma mumbled as she kicked the sheets away and went get dressed.

* * *

 **London Airport**

Emma used the trip from her house to the airport to sleep. She was at the back of the nissan qashqai, sleeping with her dark/blue tracksuit on and some yellow football boots, that Regina said it looked horrendous with that tracksuit, but it was Emma's favorite boots, so there was no way she was going to change.

Regina took that time to keep up with the all emails she was getting on her phone, the woman was so used on answering emails through her phone, that she could write some pretty long ones and be quick typing; something that Emma found fascinating.

But when they arrived the airport and after Regina shake Emma out of her sleep again, they both left the car, and there was already three bodyguards waiting for them, and as well few photographers. They took a couple photos of her because she just waved and smiled at them with her sunglasses on and a cap covering her still slight wet hair, all thanks to Regina.

When they did the check in and passed through that annoying machines that Emma hates so much hearing the annoying beep every time somebody passed, because there was always somebody who forget the earrings or belt, or even shoes! But Emma had no issue with that, she just removed the small silver earrings from her both ears and went through without any beep, but Regina...oh that woman had everything on her that could alert the machines. - So at some point, Emma watched Regina removing her bracelets, necklace, earrings, sunglasses, belt and shoes. It was such hilarious thing to watch, because now Regina approached her without the high heels on, and basically with just a dark tight skirt and a white blouse tucked in. "If you come in a tracksuit, you wouldn't have that problem." Emma commented as she put on the glasses back on and the cap as well, while picking up her backpack and drop it over her shoulder.

"There's no way, I am going to wear one of those horrible clothes." Regina mumbled as she began to put on her shoes, then her belt, her bracelets and her sunglasses back on top of her head to hold back the side hair bands. Now she was looking for her necklace and when she looked at Emma the blonde had it in her hands and was approaching her. "Let me." Emma mumbled as she stepped behind Regina and slowly put on the necklace back around the brunette's neck, and Emma took that chance to inhale Regina's scent, god that woman smelled like apples and cinnamon, and Emma loved that smell. - But now the necklace was back and Emma still had her fingertips touching slightly the back of Regina's neck, the brunette rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, she knew what the blonde was doing; obviously Emma didn't know how to keep it in her pants for long. "Let's go." Regina told her as she picked up her louis vitton purse and quickly removed her phone to finish an email.

Emma pressed her lips together and shrugged as she went after Regina with one hand holding the handle of her backpack over her shoulder and the other hand inside the pocket of the pants of her tracksuit. Emma had already tried seduce Regina, but she was never able to get Regina in her bed and do all the pleasant things she fantasies somehow. Who can judge her? Regina's drop gorgeous! And her hard ass bitch personality makes her more sexy, at least that's what Emma thinks.

When they were waiting for the plane, Emma said she'd go buy some snack, because even if they were flying first class, Emma knew what food to expect, it'd be better than usual, but she wanted something sweet. Regina after telling her no bunch of times, Emma end up leaving anyway to get her snack.

"I don't know why I even try." Regina mumbled under her breath as she kept busy on her emails.

But soon the emails came to a stop and Emma wasn't back, so Regina looked around to find a sight of the blonde, how hard could it be to find some tall, blonde with a horrible tracksuit and horrendous football boots? And obviously it wasn't that hard because she easily found Emma surrounded by four woman, some younger than each other, but all in their teen and early twenties; they were taking pictures with Emma, and also taking that chance to give her a kiss on the cheek and hug her, since the blonde never seemed to care with public affection with her fans, she allowed that to happen, and Regina is sure the main reason is because they were good looking young ladies.

At some point the fuss stopped and Emma was back with a pack of skittles, and another two hidden inside the pockets of her tracksuit, but Regina already caught sight of that. "So how much longer?"

"Almost." Regina replayed as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Does your coach knows the kind of junk you are eating?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"Hey! It's skittles, not junk. It's like candy from the gay goddess." Emma chuckled at her own joke as she dropped on a seat besides Regina and started eating her skittles.

"It's bad for your teeth and also bad for your body. It's junk."

"Regina, come on. Have you ever ate one of these?"

"Yes." Regina lied.

Emma perked up an eyebrow and quickly caught her lying. "You do know I know when you lie, right?"

"Oh do you?" Regina rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yeah its like my special super power." Emma grinned.

"Ridiculous and childish."

"Somebody woke up cranky this morning."

"No, I am just not looking forward of eight hours flying."

"Oh...eight hours?!"

"Yes, eight or seven hours, let's hope the weather is on our side and we don't have to wait more than necessary, because we got to be at NYC at seven sharp for an interview."

Emma looked down at Regina's watch and tilted her head to the side to try see the hours better. "It's like ten in the morning, we will be there in time."

"Hope so."

"Now eat one skittle."

"I am not gonna eat that."

"Come on, Regina. You will feel lot better."

"I will not."

"Yes, you will. This is like an explosion of sweet flavor in your mouth!"

"Miss Swan, stop it. If you want to ruin your teeth, then do it on your own; don't drag anymore victims."

"Okay now you being dramatic. Just eat one freaking skittle. Just one, and I will stop bothering you."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Come onnnnnn"

"No."

"Pleaaaaaseeee, come on, come on, come on."

"Fine! But you will have to promise me you will shut up the entire eight hours of our flight and not even bother me with your presence, got it?!" Regina was so annoyed, she didn't know why she keep up with this.

Emma grinned in victory and took out one red skittle from the all colorful ones. "This ones tasty." She approached it to Regina's lips.

But obviously the brunette wasn't going let the blonde feed her, so she just took it from Emma's fingers and put it in her mouth, at first refusing the chew, but then slowly began chewing on it; and she had to admit those skittles were indeed a sweet explosion of flavor in her mouth, but there was no way she was going to let Emma know that. "This is horrible." Regina made a face as she swallowed the skittle.

Emma pressed her lips together and frowned, she knew Regina was lying again, but she wasn't going to nag the brunette. "If you say so." Then Emma went back to eat her skittles silently as Regina ended up taking some calls.

* * *

 **Plane to NYC from England**

On the plane, Emma wouldn't stop quiet, she kept removing the magazines then putting it back on its place, then getting them again, then watching TV, or playing games, or listening to music. It was driving Regina insane, even if the blonde didn't say a word on the first three hours of the flight, her presence was bothering Regina a lot, and the brunette was trying to read some magazine calmly without having an annoying Emma besides her.

Then obviously a young, attractive host realized who Emma was and time to time would pass by to keep a small chat with her and that's when Emma spoke and Regina's eyes twitched.

The hours slowly passed and on the six hour of their flight, Emma fell asleep, and Regina sighed out looking up, thankful that the blonde finally stopped and fell asleep. Regina leaned her head back on the seat and turned her head to look at the blonde; now she looked all peaceful and calm while sleeping, why couldn't she be like that all the time? Shaking her head, Regina closed her eyes and took that chance to take a peaceful nap as well.

* * *

 **NYC – Interview**

After the horrible eight hours of flying, they managed to escape the airport easily and not have to be too long with the fans or the journalists.

Both Emma and Regina were exhausted and Emma showed that tiredness, but Regina kept flawless as ever.

Now Emma was sitting behind some table with four other people beside her on the table as well; they were about to do some interview on how she was back, how she thought the world cup was going to be, what were her thoughts about the team, about the couch, about the trains, blah blah blah, all that bunch of crap Emma needs to pretend she cares about and has always a talk with Regina, because her manager basically controls what she was going to say.

"Emma Swan, may you tell us your experience back in Europe? Do you expect the same results you obtained there in this world cup?"

Emma listened carefully to the journalist as she put her hands over her legs and decided to make a joke. "Well what I can tell you is that I loved the European women." She chuckled at her own joke as did bunch of other people in the room. "But yeah, Europe is a wonderful place, I have learned lots of new techniques that I am hoping to use on this world cup to come. I can't wait to see some of my old teammates and also the new ones." Emma finished her words with a smile, she knew at the back, Regina would probably be facepalming herself after the joke Emma made, but then she used the same words Regina wrote down for her to say if any journalist asked her anything similar.

"Emma Swan, Emma Swan! Is it true that you're having a romantic bond with your manager?"

And Emma just rose her eyebrows and looked shocked and surprised at the journalist. "What?" Emma chuckled, still trying to process the information in her brain, how was she going to respond to this. Obviously the answer would be no, right? "What is this? Questions about football or about my love life?" Emma always kept that chuckle and cheerful personality.

Everybody else chuckled as well, that poor journalist probably was going to get fired after asking such dumb question. There was rumors about her being with Regina or what? Because this is the first time she hears such thing.

* * *

 **NYC – Hotel**

After that boring interview, Regina and Emma were back in the hotel and Emma was laying over the large bed as she spread her legs and arms, enjoying the lovely bed. "Finally."

Regina was there as well but only to look through the schedule and warn Emma what they were going to do the tomorrow. "Tomorrow you will have to be up at eight, you got practice at ten." Regina warned her as she saw Emma already having her eyes closed and with a happy smile over her face. "You heard me?"

"Yes, yes. No worries, up at eight, got it." Emma told her as she sat back up on the bed and turned on the TV, the first channel showing up was the sports one and there was Emma on the same interview; and that was on the part the damn journalist was asking her if she was in a relationship with Regina. "Can you believe this turd asked me such thing?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she removed the last pack of skittles she had in her pocket and started eating them.

Regina frowned at the TV, she remembered wanting to throw something at the wall on the back room while waiting for Emma to finish the interview. "I do not know where he got such fool idea." Regina commented as she went through the gossip news in her phone and guess what, one of the first news was Emma and Regina back in the English airport, there was a picture of Emma right behind Regina, putting on her necklace and obviously the title would be. 'Is our player playing with her manager?' Okay that was just a stupid title. "Now I know where, and this is all your fault." Regina said as she pinched the bridge of her noise and tried to keep her cool.

Emma looked up confused at Regina with her mouth full of skittles. "What did I do?" She managed to speak while chewing and when Regina showed her the screen of her phone, Emma gasped and chuckled at the same time. "Oh shit!"

"What's so funny about this situation, Miss Swan?!"

"The title is hilarious, Regina." Emma laughed as she took Regina's phone and kept reading the new. "So in here it says that I am either playing with you like I usually do with other woman….Whoa that's harsh, I don't do that." Emma frowned, she knew she slept around but she wasn't playing around with anybody's feelings. "Or if I am settling down with my manager." And Emma couldn't help but laugh again. "Okay, this journalists are just dumb. I am just putting on the necklace! Now all of sudden that's like a proposal or what!?"

"Either way, this is your fault." Regina snatched her phone back. "And if anybody else asks you anything about this, I hope you deny such rumors."

Emma was still trying to hold back her chuckle from the title. "Yes, boss. No worries."

"Now, turn off that TV and have a good sleep. You will have to look sharp at your practice." Regina told her as she turned around and left the room.

"Mhm." Emma told her and when Regina left, she mumbled. "I don't need no sleep."

"Go to sleep!" Regina shouted from outside, which made Emma jump on the bed. That woman had bunny ears or what!?

Emma huffed out and turned off the TV as she went change to sleep.

* * *

 **And done. Want me to continue it or nah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa guys, thanks for the all love and support to continue this.**

 **So here we go! Hope you guys like it.**

 **Also Henry will be part of this story, but he's little. (And he's actually based on this baby I know)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Some things don't change

 **Hotel – Breakfast**

"Aaugh, so sleepy." Emma mumbled under her breath as she keep on chewing her bread.

"I told you to sleep." Regina closed her eyes as she replayed and took a bit of her fruit salad.

Yes, Regina did told her to sleep, but last night Emma wanted to continue to watch TV, then there was a movie with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds, and even though she won't admit she's a stuck up for comedic romance movies, she loves that movie and obviously only fell asleep at 1am or something. So no, seven hours of sleep wasn't enough for Emma; and Regina being with Emma through this journey for awhile now, knows that Emma is only completely satisfied with nine or ten hours of sleep, which only proves Regina's theory on how childish Emma can be.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina and kept eating her meat sandwich, which was pretty tasty. "Yeah, mom." She teased.

"Please no. Even though you give me more work than my infant." Regina commented as she was now missing her baby boy.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Oh yeah, when are you bringing the little monkey?"

Regina frowned at that. "Miss Swan, please don't talk with your mouth full of food; and Henry is not a little monkey, why do you insist on calling him that?" Regina took a sip of her apple juice. "But I am suppose to pick him up at the airport in few hours."

Emma groaned lowly when Regina corrected her ways but then just shrugged when she asked why she kept calling Henry little monkey...because well he looked like a little adorable monkey, what's so wrong about that? Emma thinks its pretty cute nickname. - After swallowing her food she spoke. "Is he with your mother?"

Regina nodded as she chewed on a piece of fruit.

Emma rose her eyebrows up and sighed. "But she won't show up at the games or the practice, right?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow at Emma and then chuckled lowly. "I can't promise you anything, dear. Maybe some motivation would be good for you."

"Motivation?! She scares the hell out of me, Regina! Why she gets all excited and worked up for football? She's not the couch, you know." Emma frowned at the end as she began to remember about all the times Cora showed up at the practices or games and was basically yelling at Emma with whatever she was doing wrong and telling her what to do, what not to do; this was basically something that run in the Mills family, Regina controlled her as well.

"Oh please, she just corrects your ways."

"She's obsessed."

Regina just shook her head and chuckled again as she continued eating her breakfast.

Believe it or not Cora had this football obsession within her, like Emma calls it. Because that woman whenever has the chance she shows up at the practices and at the games, put the couch in her place and starts yelling at Emma and some of the other players, but its mostly at her. - She remembers the fight Cora and the couch had, which was hilarious for Emma till she got scratched by Cora; that woman was totally up to harm the couch! Only because she had a different game strategy than her and she refused to listen to hers.

* * *

 **Football Practice**

Whenever they finished their breakfast, Regina and Emma were both walking through the hotel hallways so they could leave and get in the car. - Obviously Emma was with one of her tracksuits, it was blue and white, with the symbol of her country on the left side of her chest, this time Regina could get Emma to wear some football boots that matched her tracksuit, so right now she was wearing some dark blue ones; even if Regina found the look awful, it was necessary for her training and what so ever, so the least she could do was make her kind of presentable. - She doesn't even know why she takes care of Emma so much, obviously there's tons of money involved, but sometimes it isn't even worth of it, gosh.

Right now the driver parked the car in front of the back gates cause there wasn't any journalists or fans, and Emma just jumped out of the car, feeling already all pumped to start playing.

"Miss Swan, I will come pick you up at four. We've got a reunion with your sponsors." Regina told her as she looked up at Emma through her sunglasses.

Emma grabbed the door and made sure to take one last look at Regina; she was drop dead gorgeous right now, with a right dark red dress and Emma was loving those tan legs, but she knew she couldn't stare for long, what a shame. "Kay, see you later then." Emma grinned and winked at Regina before close the door.

Regina simple rolled her eyes because she noticed the blonde checking her out, then the driver just drove off.

"Ah, time to say my babes." Emma mumbled to herself with a big smile as she open the back gates and since she was so excited to see everybody else she just felt like running to the field, but there was already the uniform boy, handing the uniform to Emma and telling her where the locker room was. - She thanked him and actually end up giving him an autograph, she loved when her fans were also male.

After changing quickly and putting on the training uniform, fix her boots, tie her long wavy blonde hair into a pony tail and put on her dark bracelet that she used to easily wipe off the sweat that would probably form on her forehead later on; she went to the field.

She stepped in it with her sports bag under her arm as she saw her teammates already training, damn all her old pals, but there were also new ones. The first one to see her was Solo and she was running towards her. Emma rose her eyebrows up with a big smile as she waited for her friend to come, but she was sure Solo would tackle her, so she dropped her sports bag and stretched out her arms, in a second Solo wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck and Emma wrapped her arms around Solo's waist as the both women hugged each other tightly.

"Damn, took you long!" Solo commented as everybody else was noticing Emma as well and they were approaching her.

"Sorry about that." Emma said, she was not going to have another person scolding her, she already had that scolding part of being late with Regina. "What's up Captain?!" Emma shouted at Christie as the other brunette approached her and they both high five each other before hug.

"Yeah, you are not going to call me captain anymore." Christie commented after patting Emma's back and pull back from the hug. "Missed that face, blondie."

"What you mean by that?" Emma frowned.

"Ems!" Now it was Christen shouting out for her.

Emma quickly turned around and Christen showed up out of nowhere and began to mess up with Emma's hair by rubbing her hand over her head. "H-Hi, Chris." Emma smiled at her and punched her shoulder slightly.

Now everybody was around Emma and so was the new players, she greeted them all, and they were just suffocating her. "Okay, girls! Enough love." Emma said with a laugh before step back. "I still want to know what's up with that no captain thing anymore?"

Now it was couch turn to show up and speak. "Good to see you again, Swan."

"Coach." Greeted the woman with respect and a big smile.

"Are you going tell her, or shall I?" Christie said to the couch as she put her palms on her hips.

Jill just smiled and looked back at Emma. "Christie isn't the captain this year. You are."

Emma had her mouth open as she stared at her coach. "No way."

"Yup, totally." Christie said.

"No."

"Shut up, and take the title, Ems." Christen punched Emma's shoulder now.

"Are you serious?" Emma was trying to not stutter. "I mean, I know I am good and all but being a captain?"

"Jeez, aren't you modest." Solo commented with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to give it a try? I am sure you will do a great job." Jill said.

"Of course I'd love to! But I swear if I fuck up anything, the blame is all on you couch." Emma chuckled as she shrugged.

"Hope not. Now enough chit chat and let's get to work ladies." Jill clapped her hands and everybody else just went back to their warm up.

* * *

 **Team's Lunch**

Everybody was back in the small stadium they were practicing, they already had a room waiting for them so they could fill their stomach and Emma was starving.

"All this responsibility making me hungry." Emma mumbled.

And Solo gasped. "You didn't even start the real job yet!"

And everybody else laughed.

"Let's just eat!" Emma said as she open the door and a lovely smell met her nose. "Spaghetti!" She quickly shouted out and ran to where the food was as she got herself a plate and began to serve herself.

"Well, some things don't change." Christie commented as she went to serve herself as well.

"Watch her getting tummy ache in a bit and the couch will yell at her." Christen said with a grin before follow up the rest of the team.

"Oh, things for sure don't change." Solo chuckled and went after Christen.

After few minutes, they were already all on the table, having their juices or water and eating their spaghetti with meat balls. Emma was just eating as much as she could, god she missed the good food, the good home made food, cause she's sure they didn't order anything, this could only be home made. Of course the all hotels and stuff have good food and all, but there isn't nothing better than the traditional home made food.

"Okay guys, selfie!" Emma shouted as she removed her phone from the pocket of her track suit and turned around slightly so her back would be facing everybody but her face not; since she was on the edge of the table. Everybody stopped their eating, some made faces, some just smiled, but Emma was making a funny face with her eyes, like she was shocked with what was going on, then she took a photo where she is just with a bright childish smile. "All good. But we can't do anything to Solo's face though."

And that made the goalkeeper gasp. "Excuse me?!"

Emma laughed out loud before put her phone back. "Chill Solo, you are a hottie."

"Well that's a lot better." Solo grinned at Emma before return to her eating. "I am sorry you didn't come out as hot as I did, Emma."

"Oh whoa, just because you were the hottest player last year, doesn't mean this year will be the same!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Damn right! I will beat you at it this time."

"Doubt it."

"What? Take that back!"

"No!"

They were arguing like children and the team was already used even though the new members were still looking kind of shocked at them, but nothing to worry about; like Christie said, there are things that never change.

* * *

 **Practice**

Everybody was beat, some were laying on the ground, others just sitting down and some were still playing a little with the ball, but just to make tricks and pass it to each other. The practice was over and Jill totally made them work out the best they could. Also Jill yelled at Emma after she got a tummy ache while running, they rested for an hour and half, that should be enough, because it was for everybody else, but for Emma who ate so much, there was still left food in her stomach to digest.

But after resting ten minutes she was good to go again and now was just laying on the ground, with her arms and legs spread open, as her shirt was all raised up even revealing a bit of her sports bra; it was hot, and she had already used all her water to pour it over her body and drink it too.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew soon she had to meet up with Regina….or Regina would meet up with her because right now she was seeing some woman on the part with no grass, and those legs, were totally Regina's legs, so she allowed her eyes to go all the way up and there was Regina holding her one year old son as she waited for Emma.

"Heeey!" Henry shouted as he squirmed a bit on his mother's arms.

Since the little one still didn't know how to talk but only to say 'mommy', he made noises, and Emma was actually the one who taught Henry to say 'Heey' so it would sound like he was really calling somebody and not just doing random yelling.

Emma looked at the little one and just smiled; she rose her upper body up with her palms and her shirt slowly slid back down. "Heey!" She shouted back at the little one as she took a deep breath; her legs were hurting a bit from everything so she was trying to gain the courage to get up.

Regina eventually had put Henry on the ground because he was moving too much and now she was holding his tiny hand as he tried to remain steady on his feet, he already knew how to take first steps, but he never stoop up for long more than ten steps or something. - But since the boy was adventuring himself, Regina slowly let go off his hand and he began to take one step forward, then two, then three..bouncing a bit, but then took the fourth and before Regina knew he keep on walking towards Emma, who was three meters away from them.

Emma noticed how the little one was putting so much effort on meeting up with her, so she just showed a big smile as she quickly stood up, ignoring the pain and then squat down slightly while stretching out her hands and making grabby hands to Henry. "Come on, little monkey! You got this!"

Henry nommed on his pacifier and looked down at his feet as he had his arms stretched to balance himself and he keep taking one step after another and Regina was admired, shocked, surprised and thrilled that her baby boy was taking so many steps without falling.

"Come on! Almost!" Emma kept her excitement and a big smile, she took two steps closer to make it easier for Henry, and when the little one was three or four steps closer, he looked up at Emma with a big smile and that's probably when he lost his focus and fell forward, but Emma was there and quickly picked him up before he hit the ground. "You did it, little monkey!" Emma said happily as she pressed her lips against the top of his head, giving him a big kiss and hug him against her chest.

Henry just laughed out loudly with that baby loving funny laugh, he dropped his pacifier but it was hanging thanks to the holder; now he was just shoving his both hands in his mouth while laughing; he seemed to be extremely happy as well.

Regina most of the times refused to walk on the grass with her high heels on, but after this loving moment she couldn't wait to kiss her son; so she walked up to Emma and kissed Henry's arm. "That was so good, Henry!" She complimented her son and began to caress his head, feeling his thin soft dark brown hair through her fingers.

Henry yelped in excitement as he jumped on Emma's arms.

Emma chuckled at that and looked at Regina for a moment, watching at how proud she was of her baby, and Emma was also proud, because even if her and Regina had this annoying argument moments, Emma pretty much saw Henry developing. Regina was forced to bring him a long because she had to travel along with Emma; something Emma told her there was no need to, that she only had to come if there was big important meetings and she could take care of the rest on her own; but Regina insisted on tagging along, Emma always thought it was because Regina didn't trust her enough.

So since Regina moved a lot, little Henry had to come too; so it was just adorable seeing him with one year old and finally taking such long big steps for the first time.

While this lovely family happen, the team was behind, watching everything.

"So the rumors are true?" Solo perked up an eyebrow and commented.

"Hmn, never thought Emma was the type of settling down." Christie spoke.

"Well it was about damn time." The coach said as she watched the scene with a smile..

"I don't know, I still have my doubts on this one." Solo said with a shrug.

"Let's hope for the best" Christen said.

And since the teammates noticed it, obviously the bunch of photographers and journalists and fans that remained there watching them all day noticed it too; but since the practice was finishing, there was only two of them, but it was enough to add more to the rumors.

* * *

 **Done! Still good or nah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, you guys really love this fanfic. I never thought it'd have so much support to carry it on.**

 **So I'll do my best to not disappoint you!**

 **But I must say this chapter has a bit drama.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Making out with an Angel

 **Hotel**

Emma, Regina, little Henry and sadly Cora were all in the hotel having their dinner.

After the practice and having that meeting with her sponsors, Regina said they should just go eat their dinner and rest because Emma needs to look super sharp for her practices. - Emma doesn't know why Regina keeps controlling her sleeping schedule, but she lets the brunette have it her way.

Now the three women and the little Henry were having their dinner. Regina seemed to be happily feeding her baby, as Cora was nagging Emma again.

"So how as practice? Is your left foot good?" Cora asked as she took a sip of her white wine.

Emma sighed out, she knew where this was going. "All good."

"Sure? You didn't pull off any injury during practice, right? Cause that would be a shame."

"Everything's good, Cora. Gosh, you are not the coach, you know."

"But I am a spectator, and as one I do not wish having you out of the world cup."

"No worries, I got this." Emma chewed on her steak.

"Is Jill still with that dumb tactic?"

"Oh my god, Cora! Let it go! That was years ago." It was literally years ago, Cora really needs to stop holding grudges.

"Exactly, so I hope she doesn't have the same tactic. You guys won last year only by luck."

Emma closed her eyes and groaned before take a sip of her beer. "Don't you worry about the coach's job. We will win this."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"How come?"

"Because..I just am, jeez."

"You can't be sure of something that doesn't only depend on you."

"Okay, okay. But don't worry, woman."

"I just want you guys to win."

"Yeah and you are nagging me about it."

"I just want to make sure you are motivated for this."

"Duh, I am. Football is my life."

"I know." Cora just smiled at that and went back to eat her meal, without bothering Emma.

And Emma was now having her fun with Henry, by pretending the spoon was a train about to enter his mouth. Regina seemed to get busy quickly with her phone, which made Emma wonder if the brunette still was getting emails at 9pm.

And while Emma thought nobody else would bother her anymore for the rest of the night, she was wrong. Because the very moment Regina spoke, she could tell it involved her.

"Oh no, no, no." Regina mumbled as she frowned down at her phone. "No."

Cora perked up an eyebrow and looked at her daughter. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"Yes, everything's completely wrong with the media." Regina clenched her jaw as she looked at Emma, with that glare that if there were no witness Regina would totally smack Emma.

Emma was now having the spoon about to feed Henry again, till she noticed the glare Regina was giving her, and the blonde simple did not know what wrong she did now. "What? Why you looking at me like that?" Emma asked in a rather nervous tone as she feed Henry again.

"Well, why don't you see it for yourself." Regina said as she showed her phone to Emma.

Emma frowned slightly with a confused expression on as she looked at Regina's phone... _Oh hell no!_ She thought for herself as she saw the new freaking news the media had about her. "Okay, this is not my fault."

"I believe it is." Regina told her as she gripped tightly onto her phone, doing her best to not scream at Emma.

"No, it's not. How could I know?!" Emma was feeling anxious because she knew an angry Regina was never good.

Cora was wondering why the hell the two women seemed upset about this matter, so she just snatched the phone from her daughter's hands and looked through the new.

 _'Swan's Family?!'_

Cora frowned slightly wondering what was that title about, then she continued to read the new.

 _'It seems our player has been more tight with her manager. Obviously we have seen them together all the time, but we all thought it was strictly professional through all these years. But did that professional bond blossomed into a romantic one?!'_

Cora was kind of shocked, she still hasn't read the news lately, she was busy with Henry and preparing everything to come meet her daughter here. When she scrolled more, there was a sequel of pictures of Emma waiting for Henry to walk up to her, then her catching him and then Regina, Emma and Henry together in what seemed to actually be a happy family. Then there was more written to it.

 _'We all know that Emma Swan is a little player in and off the field. But now it seems she decided to consider settle down with her manager; obviously those pictures don't lie about the happiness written on both women faces while they hold Regina Mills baby._

 _We have already caught this two women being awful close in the airport, now them together with the little one. Will this remain or it's just another play?'_

"I must say the media is kind of cruel." Cora said with her eyebrows raised after reading the news; they all made sound like Emma was a douchbag player, which she could be sometimes with the all women, but she wouldn't play with their feelings, it was only night stands; even Cora was aware of that. "But do explain me this, Regina."

"There's nothing to explain, mother!" Regina gasped, wondering if her mother was believing the news. "The media is clearly taking advantage of meaningless short moments me and Miss Swan share."

Oh no, Regina was with that miss Swan thing, Emma was sure she'd get an ear full later.

"Well, they do know how to convince somebody." Cora said with a shrug as she gave her daughter the phone back. "You do know you two need to clear this before it gets too carried away, right?"

Emma pressed her lips together and looked away kind of embarrassed and also feeling awkward; she didn't know why she felt like that, but she did. Maybe it was because deep down she was enjoying this media rumors, but obviously Regina was hating them, completely hating.

"Of course mother, I am very well aware of that." Regina was extremely angry, this was incredible bothering her.

Cora noticed something between the two, Emma refused to say a word and Regina was about to snap at any minute, so she figured to give the ladies couple of minutes alone. "Well, I am going to clean up Henry." Cora said as she stood up from her chair and went to remove her grandson of his seat and then left the table.

Now that the to were left alone, Emma looked awkwardly at Regina. _1...2...3..bomb_

"Did you by any chance ran into some journalist or reporter?" Regina asked.

And Emma was surprised she wasn't yelling. "No. I was busy wit the training, then the meeting and now I am here. - And let me tell you, I am pretty glad that I didn't ran into any of those people because I am tired of them." Emma sighed out and leaned back in her chair; she knew they had a job to do but they were very annoying when they wanted to.

"Well whenever you do, you quickly tell them to leave you alone and stop feeding this nonsense news." Regina snapped as she took a sip from her wine.

Emma frowned at that, but decided to let it go for now. "Got it." She knew Regina was upset, but was it really needed to be this angry? It's just some freaking rumors, what bad could it do? It was only a matter of time till the media figured out by themselves it was all bullshit and none was real.

"This is unacceptable, Miss Swan. I don't want journalists and reports getting their noses in my personal life now."

"Chill, Regina. It's just some stupid rumors, they will figure it out by themselves sooner or later, anyway."

"And I'd rather to have make it happen sooner than yesterday could happen." Regina frowned as she looked down at her phone.

"Yeah, okay. Don't worry." Emma rolled her eyes.

"How come you sound so calm about this?" Regina looked up still with that pissed off expression on.

"Because I don't care about what the media is saying. It's just some rumors, it will wear off." Emma shrugged as she stretched her arm and placed it over the table, while leaning back against the chair.

"Till then, they will nag me and you to get more false information."

"So? If they come to me, I will do what you said. Tell them its fake and blah blah."

"Don't be so careless about this situation, Miss Swan. This is an important matter, whether its gossip or not."

"Regina, I'd rather not annoy myself with the media."

"But this is important."

"It's not important, Regina.

"I think it is, it will affect my personal life."

Emma frowned at that, then it suddenly hit her. "Oh yeah, the scruffy man going to get upset?"

"Do not call him that." Regina clenched her jaw.

"Yeah, whatever. Robin won't buy that shit. I am sure he knows he's girlfriend doesn't swing to these team." Emma laughed at her own joke. She was taking things rather calmly, because she could careless what the media thought, and after doing some sneaking through comments, she found out that fans were thrilled about this and totally supportive, even imaging how their future would be; and let's just say Emma got too carried away with the comments from the fans and that left a lot of thinking in her mind to do.

Regina eye twitched when Emma was so prude. "Either way, I refuse to let this happen, it will look too vulgar in my life; and I do not wish to be forced to have a talk with Robin on how this nonsense is ridiculous."

Emma was tired of hearing Regina complaining, she knew Robin was her fucking new boyfriend; but she needed to chill and stop saying such mean words, because it was starting to offend Emma. "Whoa, you make it sound like it's hell having a relationship with me."

"Most certainly." Regina was quick and cold.

Emma was left speechless at such boldness. "What?"

"I may not have experienced it myself, but I do know how you are and I would certainly refuse myself from being together with a flirtatious person and how do you say…'woman eater', yes I am sure that's the words you use." Regina looked back down at her phone.

And Emma just wanted to grab Regina's glass and make sure that wine would ruin her outfit forever. Why the hell was Regina flipping like that?! She was used to Regina's arguments, she was used to an insult here and there, but most of the times were calling her irresponsible, reckless, stupid, idiot, annoying or irritable; but nothing like this! "Okay you know what, fuck off, Regina, really. If you are so freaking worried about your damn reputation or about your so new loving boyfriend that clearly just wants to get in your pants; then don't worry I will take care of this first thing tomorrow." And with that Emma was already standing up from the table.

Regina stared, shocked, upset and couldn't believe Emma insulting her like that; but for some odd reason she saw it coming and could feel some hurt coming from the blonde. "Emma I-"

"No, save it, really. Don't worry tomorrow the news will be totally different tomorrow. Just ask you to get off my sack and do your own manager thing; got enough of this." And then Emma left the table.

"Miss Swan-!" Regina half whispered and half yelled because she didn't want more attention on her than it already was from the other tables. Emma stormed out without any other word and even bumped into a waitress, thank god he wasn't holding any meals. Now Regina looked back at her table and while doing that she noticed people were still looking at her, she just shoot a nasty glance at them and went back eating her food.

Why the hell did Emma stormed off like that? Why did she used such words against Regina? Of course the brunette sometimes could exaggerate but... _You ruined it._ Regina thought to herself as she closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't have said those things to Emma, she was just angry, angry at how she was going to explain this to Robin, angry at how happy Emma and Regina looked in the pictures and angry at how she couldn't get a hold of her true feelings for the blonde. She was a mess, she wasn't sure whether she had a simple attraction, old school crush or if it was something much deeper than that.

But before Regina could put more thinking into the thought, her mother was back with Henry.

"Where's Emma?" Cora asked as she was now putting Henry back in his seat.

"She was feeling tired and decided to go back to her room earlier." Regina lied as she took a sip from her wine.

"I know you are lying, dear." Cora said as she sat down.

"Mother, I am not in the mood to have this conversation with you. All you need to know is that things are solved and Miss Swan will fix everything tomorrow with the media."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

 **Next Day – Practice**

The girls were getting their practice done, it was almost time to finish but the coach still insisted on making them take ten last laps around the field before call it off.

"So Emma, you and your manager getting it on?" Solo asked while she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah I saw that on the news." Christen said as well as they ran alongside with Emma.

"No, it's all bullshit." Emma answered coldly as she keep her eyes forward while running.

"Aww, what a shame." Christen mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her fellow partner.

"She means like Regina is freaking hot and we thought you'd be already with her and we were actually shipping the whole thing, you know?" Solo spoke up.

"Yeah, you two looked incredible cute together yesterday." Christen added.

"Indeed, but I knew why I had doubts on this thing, so I was totally right we shouldn't trust media." Solo then finished.

"Yeah, you know how it's all fake gossip to get money girls." Emma said with a shrug trying to ignore the fact that her teammates were basically 'shipping' her with Regina and that they thought they looked cute together. "Besides, I got myself a hot girlfriend now."

"You do?!" Christen gasped surprised.

"Who's the hotty one?!" Solo was already asking because she knew Emma's girlfriends were always a 10.

"Karlie Kloss." Emma answered.

"No way!" Solo was the one gasping now with Christen.

"Yup, no kidding."

"You are with the hotel model?" Christen asked surprised.

"Of course, either go hard or go home." Emma chuckled at her own words.

"Damn, you obviously pick the best ones."

"You know I got myself an Angel." Emma said remembering that Karlie was a Victoria Secret's Angel; and ooh that woman was really an angel at the hottest ways possible.

"When can we meet her though?" Solo asked with a sly grin.

"Why do you want to meet her?"

"Huh, cause like I can have a picture on my instagram that I just met one of Victoria Secret's Angels?" Solo said like it was obviously.

"Well too bad you ain't getting no picture. But you will be able to see her, she's coming to pick me up."

"She now picks you up?"

"We going on a date later."

"Ooooh a date? What kind of date?"

"Solo stop putting your nose in my business!"

"Jeez, I am just curious, that's all." Solo rose her hands in defense.

"Way too curious." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Okay girls, we are done here! You can go change now!" Jill shouted out letting her players know that the train has ended.

"Thank god!" Solo groaned out with Emma as the both said that at the same time.

Emma walked up to get a bottle of water, drank half of it and then poured it over her head; she loved doing that, quickly cooled down her temperature and it was such loving feeling.

"Come on, Emma! I want to see you kissing an angel!" Solo said out loud with a laugh as she ran to the locker rooms.

Emma shook her head and laughed as she picked up her sports bag and went after Solo and the rest.

* * *

 **Outside the training field**

Emma took a quick shower and was now wearing some dark sweatpants, then a gray sweatshirt with a hood. She pulled the hood over to cover her blonde still wet hair and now walked out of the stadium to meet up with Karlie who was already waiting outside by her badass jeep that Emma loved so much.

Emma saw the sex Karlie with tight blue jeans, a teal blouse and some sandals; she was super casual, Emma figured that had to do with their date, because the blonde made sure they weren't going anywhere classy, they were just going to the zoo actually; what best place is to get seen by bunch of people that will see her and Karlie together than the zoo? She's sure bunch of kids know her, and if they see her, then everybody else will see her as well.

"Hey babe." Emma mumbled as she approached Karlie.

"Took you long." Karlie mumbled with a grin as she as now placing her palms over Emma's shoulders while feeling the blonde's hands grab her hips.

"Yeah, Solo stole my shampoo." Emma rolled her eyes before lean in and give a quick peck on Karlie's lips.

Karlie chuckled at that and kissed her girlfriend's lips. "Is that why she's staring at us from afar with the rest of her friends?" Karlie perked up an eyebrow as she looked over Emma's shoulder and saw her girlfriend's teammates watching them.

"Mhm, she wanted to see me making out with an angel." Emma chuckled as she kept her view focused on Karlie's lips while her hands slowly went down to grab her ass.

"Then let's put a show." Karlie wiggled her eyebrow before wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck and give her a strong, full of passion and lust kiss.

Emma groaned at that and basically started making out with Karlie in front of her teammates and also in front of couple of photographers that wouldn't stop taking pictures and she was sure they were getting closer.

After few minutes of making out, Emma pulled back and gave one last peck on Karlie's lips. "So let's go?"

"Sure. Wanna drive?"

"Hell yeah!" Emma shouted happily as she snatched the car keys from Karlie's hand and quickly got in the jeep.

Her plan was going just fine, now Regina would shut up about it and stop insulting Emma. She was pretty hurt with her manager's words and she has been trying to void her since last night, that's why she took the driver for herself first to get the to the practice before even have to face Regina at breakfast.

Now she just had to wait for the media do their thing.

* * *

 **Oh snap! No! Yes, it had to happen guys. Regina crossed the line there, Emma aint no fool.**

 **But do not fear my loves, it wont be like this for awhile. Or maybe it will for a little longer, I am thinking about making this become more interesting and having a major drama and time-skip.**

 **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys just letting you all know that Karlie only become Emma's girlfriend on the dinner after the argument with Regina.**

 **And Henry is adopted, just not Emma's child.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The New Girlfriend

 **Hotel**

Regina was sitting down over the large bed of the hotel, with her laptop over her crossed legs as she typed down some information; her son was right behind her, playing with some new baby toy that Regina got him, it was something pretending he was riding the car; so Henry just nommed on his pacifier and keep on playing. The only noises that Regina could hear from him was from the toy.

Since last night, the brunette basically locked herself in her room, it was already 6pm and she was still here taking care of her job just through the laptop; she tried to talk with Emma this morning in breakfast, but she found out that the blonde already left for the practice; which was odd because the practice was only at ten, and Regina was already ready for breakfast at 8:30, and if she didn't see the blonde, it only meant that Emma was voiding her on purpose.

Regina knows she crossed the line before, but she also keeps telling herself that maybe crossing the line was the right thing to do, maybe like this Emma would realize that she had to do something about this rumors and not let it just 'wear off'. But at the same time, Regina feels incredible bad because she noticed the blonde got hurt by her words, she never meant to go that far, but she snapped when Emma spoke about Robin. He was still new in her life, she was only five months with him, and having Emma talk about him like that, incredible bothered her.

Regina sighed out and removed her glasses before look over her shoulder and see her one year old toddler still quietly playing with his new toy; she smiled at the sight, completely glad that she would always have Henry there for her. - After watching her son for few seconds she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV just to see what was on the news or find some program that would distract her a bit from her own mind.

The first channel to show up was the news one, and the reporter said Emma's name, which made Regina frown at that and wonder what the hell did the blonde do now. The only reason for her to be on the TV news were mostly about some wonderful technique that everybody got thrilled about, but that only happens when she has big matches, her matches is only due next month, so that can't be it.

 _'Emma Swan was seen this afternoon with the Victoria's Secret Top Model Karlie Kloss; it seems after the usual practice the American team has, Emma met up with Karlie outside the stadium, who was already waiting for her, our photographers got pictures of the two women kissing. It seems Emma Swan being with her manager were mere fake rumors.'_

And while the man spoke first showed some footage of Emma playing or in interviews just to show her face, then it showed videos of Karlie doing her model job; and at the end there was the pictures of the two kissing.

Regina had her mouth slightly open as she stared shocked at the TV, there was two images, and on them Emma seemed eager with kissing the model, and vice versa. So this is what the blonde had in mind? Making out with some model after practice in front of everybody?

 _'The famous player also wasted no time on posting pictures of her and her new girlfriend on instagram, facebook and twitter.'_

After the reporter said that, there were pictures of Emma and Karlie in the zoo, they were incredible cute, Regina had to admit it. The first picture was basically Emma and Karlie making a surprised face while pointing at some monkeys, then the second picture was Karlie over Emma's shoulders, as Emma held her legs, and Karlie basically stretched up her arms, basically trying to "reach" the giraffe's height; Regina figured this picture was taken by some fans help. The third picture was Karlie and Emma giving each other a kiss on the lips with some koalas behind them; Regina was feeling her stomach turning, and she was about to turn off the TV to not look at more pictures, till the reporter continued.

 _'We've got footage of Emma Swan admitting that the top model is indeed her girlfriend.'_

After he said that, Regina quickly raised the TV's volume, and paid attention to the slight low quality video.

 _Paparazzi: Swan! Swan! What about your manager? Was that all just rumors? Is Karlie Kloss your girlfriend?_

 _Emma: Ah man, let me enjoy my afternoon at the zoo with my girlfriend, okay? Thanks mate._

 _And Emma basically wrapped her arm around Karlie's neck and began to walk away from the couple of paparazzi's there._

Regina was kind of shocked at this new, Emma did told her she'd fix everything, that today the news would be completely different and Regina didn't have to worry anymore about the rumors. But was that the blonde's plan all along?! She could easily go to the press and tell them it was all a lie! In fact that's what Regina has been asking her to do for awhile now; but obviously the blonde would rather get some new girlfriend and enjoy her time.

Regina clenched her jaw and turned off the TV before sigh out; she hated feeling jealous, why was she feeling jealous over this? Emma was clearly a mere player, there was no way Regina would ever be with her, this was just a simple crush, a simple crush everybody else has. - At least that's what Regina tells herself all the time to believe it.

She's with Robin, she feels happy with him, but when she is just hanging around with Emma, she feels more than happy, as long as the blonde isn't bothering her. But now after watching this news, Regina wouldn't let this crush eat her alive, she just couldn't, Emma was her own woman, she could do whatever she'd like with her love life, and the brunette had no word on it.

"Mamaaa." Henry called out for his mother.

And that's what made Regina snap out of her thoughts, she looked at him and smiled before start playing with him.

* * *

 **Hotel – Dinner**

Emma after the zoo time with Karlie, they went to take some small walk before decide where they should have their dinner, Emma decided to have it back in her hotel, for a simple reason, Regina. She could just go show the brunette that she took care of things and Regina could stop bothering her about this and next time not be such a bitch with her words.

Emma was now sitting on some table while eating her meal, she still wore her casual clothes, the sweatpants and the hoodie; but Karlie insisted she wanted to change before their dinner, so now the model was wearing some tight naive dress, that hugged her body just perfectly and Emma was controlling every hormone to not just jump on Karlie.

Emma already had Karlie's number for a month now, she caught her on some club party and they shared numbers, Emma never thought about calling her till now; both women knew they were only together because of the lust between them, this was not love, Emma had no time to feel love for Karlie, she didn't eve know her that well, but she felt an incredible lust and so did Karlie for the blonde woman.

Right now the two were just talking, chuckling and eating. Emma was basically saying some funny things that happen in the practice, while Karlie spoke about the fails she already witness in her model work.

Then Regina come in the super large room with Henry on her arms, and Cora right behind her. The two woman noticed that there were a lot of people looking at the same thing so when Regina and Cora followed their sight, they could see Emma and Karlie having their dinner and being all lovely dovey.

"Well that's new for me." Cora mumbled as she watched the football player and the top model.

"Mhm." Regina mumbled before look away and go get herself a table.

Cora simple followed her daughter, already feeling that she was upset.

Whenever they sat down and ordered, Cora looked up at her daughter and decided to just ask. "Why is this bothering you?"

Regina looked up at her mother and then looked at her son. "Its not. Emma said she'd deal with the all rumors, and she did it. I couldn't be more satisfied."

Cora frowned slightly. "Hmn, dear you are completely lying. You are far from satisfied."

Regina sighed out. "Mother, we are going to have a peaceful dinner without mentioning Miss Swan or her girlfriend, or whatever I think about them, okay?"

Cora gave up, just for now. "Alright, dear."

Emma eventually noticed Regina, Henry and Cora, and when they went to some table, it kind of made her pout, because she was used to have their company; it was just weird seeing them in the same room and not be with them.

But Karlie quickly took her attention by placing her palm over her cheek and rub Emma's lower lip with her thumb. "What are we going to do next?" Karlie asked with a smirk.

Emma looked up at her and grinned. "Oh you know, read the bible before go to bed."

Karlie couldn't help but to laugh at that and so did Emma

"So you just want to read tonight?" Karlie perked up an eyebrow as she was trying to seduce Emma just with her face expressions.

And damn, she was doing it, she's a damn model she can do that. Emma was totally going to enjoy her time later on with Karlie. "Unless you get my attention focused on something else." Emma made an innocent expression before drink her wine.

"Oh, I will." Karlie leaned forward. "Give me a kiss."

Emma smirked and leaned closer as she gave Karlie a good kiss on her lips.

And it just happen that Regina caught them right kissing, well Regina had been taking few glances here and there during the dinner, even though she told her mother they'd completely ignore this subject, Regina couldn't, so she was basically keeping her eye on the player and the model. She saw them laughing and interacting before and now they were kissing; and there was that wave of jealousy hitting Regina again. - She really needs to control herself, she can't feel like this.

"Dear, are you listening?" Cora said making Regina looked back at her mother.

"Huh, yes mother. Carry on."

* * *

 **Hotel – Emma's Room**

Emma and Karlie slightly stumbled into Emma's room; the blonde pressed the model against the wall while her hands quickly began to explore Karlie's body and grabbing onto the bottom of her dress to lift it up.

Karlie passed her fingers through Emma's hair and kissed her hard while moaning into the kiss. Then she slid her hands down to Emma's hoodie and unzipped it before removing it from the blonde's body and quickly slid her hands underneath the t-shirt and feel the football player's abs.

Emma grinned into the kiss and dragged her lips down to start kissing and sucking onto Karlie's neck, so when the model moaned, Emma just keep on doing it till she gained another moan from her.

Karlie eventually pulled Emma away and grinned at her girlfriend. "Wait here." She mumbled before turn around and go to the bathroom from the room, and close the door behind her.

Emma watched Karlie leaving and took a deep breath, that woman totally left her breathless and Emma was really doing her best not just rip that dress. - She started removing her sneakers and kicked them away, then she removed her t-shirt and threw it over a chair, when she was about to remove her sweatpants she heard somebody knocking on her door.

Perking up an eyebrow the blonde used the hole to see who was there and noticed it was Regina. _Augh...what does she wants?_ Emma knows she can't keep voiding Regina, because her manager won't leave her alone, but maybe she would just ignore and make Regina think Emma wasn't in her room.

"Miss Swan, I know you are in there, please open the door."

Emma groaned and hit her forehead against the door, then she took a deep breath and open the door. "What is it?"

Regina looked at Emma seeing her shirtless and without her shoes on, was she getting ready for sleep? "I wanted to talk about how you handle the rumors." Regina said and since she noticed that Emma wasn't letting her go inside, she just pushed the blonde and got in. She was not going to discuss something with Emma on the hallway while the blonde was there shirtless and everybody could easily listen to their conversation.

"Make yourself in." Emma mumbled before roll her eyes and close the door.

"So you and Karlie Kloss are really together?" Regina gulped not looking at Emma just yet.

Emma pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yup. So don't worry, no more rumors about you and me."

"I see.." Regina turned around and looked up at Emma. "You could simple go to the press and tell them the rumors were a lie, you know?"

Emma perked up an eyebrow as she eyed Regina. "Are you really here to yell at me by how I handled this? Like really Regina, not in the damn mood. I solved it like you wanted it, now can you please leave?" Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek as she open the door, she had to get Regina to leave quickly before Karlie came out of the bathroom.

"I was just saying, that there's no need to use another woman to cover this up."

"Use?! Oh no, you are totally leaving now." Emma gasped as she walked up to Regina and placed her palm against Regina's back to push her out of the room.

"That's not what I mea-" Before Regina could correct herself, somebody came out from the bathroom.

It was Karlie only on her underwear now staring confused at Emma and her manager. "Something's wrong?"

Emma was feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed.

As Regina just stared shocked at Karlie before look up at Emma, showing anger and hurt. Then before Emma could say anything else or do, Regina stormed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Emma walked up to the door and leaned her forehead against the door as she locked it and sighed out. Why was Regina acting like that lately? She is used to Regina's weird moods, but this was just too weird; and she keep on insisting Emma was a player! She hated that, she wasn't playing with anybody's feelings, both her and Karlie knew they only had this thing between each other because it was toxic and full of lust.

Karlie walked up behind Emma and placed her palms over her girlfriend's shoulders and rubbed them. "What's up with your manager?"

Emma looked over her shoulder at her Karlie. "Nothing, she's just stressed cause of the world cup and all." Emma shrugged and turned around to face the model and wrap her arms around her waist. "So...where were we?"

Karlie smirked and leaned in Emma's touch.

* * *

 **Blop, Jealous Regina needs to get her shit together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go peps. There will be a time-skip on this and then another big one. So the chapters to come will have drama.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Player's Fall

 **Hotel – Emma's POV**

Months have passed since Emma and Regina's misunderstood with the media, and the two still don't talk that well, whenever they chat its only about business and strictly business and Regina doesn't control her anymore; she doesn't tell her when to sleep, she isn't always telling her about the schedule, and she doesn't nag her anymore about Karlie.

Yeah, the football player and the model have been together for months now, and the media seems to love them because they are constantly putting on new stuff about them.

Emma isn't paying much attention to it cause she is more focused on her practice and on the big games that have been happening, in fact tomorrow was the big final. Karlie seems to adore more the attention because it's also giving her more modeling jobs than ever, and with Emma too, the football player was surprised when some modeling agency wanted to take pictures of the couple, and obviously the pictures wasn't the 'lovey dovey, innocent couple', they screamed sexual tension and then there were others that just were extremely elegant like they were some rich business couple, then they finally decided to use Emma's profession for a theme in the pictures, so there were few pictures of Emma basically playing with the ball while Karlie was watching her.

Emma was actually laying on her hotel bed with some short boxers on and a tank top while watching TV and seeing the news of their pictures; she had to admit the work was well done, the photographs were amazing and so were the other people that edited the pictures, but at the same time she felt like there was something missing. - With time she began to adore Karlie, it wasn't only based on lust, there were feelings too, but nothing she could call love, maybe it was just some adoration, care and lust for the model. So she began to wonder if love is the missing part and she wonders why she can't love Karlie, why she hadn't felt yet those strong feelings everybody seems to get when they are in love; and even though at the bottom of her heart she knew the real answer, her mind refused to accept it, completely denying the odds.

Regina would never look at her like that, and the argument they had months ago was a clear proof of that; plus she had seen Robin around lately, it seems he is living in the hotel with Regina as well, and since her suite was right besides Regina, she could hear their talks sometimes, it was mostly filled with Robin's voice and sometimes she could hear Regina's laugh; that made her feel such awful nostalgia that completely turned her stomach and tighten her heart. She doesn't know what the hell that brunette did to get her falling so hard, but whatever it was it freaking worked and Emma hates it.

Emma just grabbed her pillow and pressed it against her face as she groaned against it.

The final was coming yet she wasn't feeling so excited about it like the others.

* * *

 **Hotel – Regina's POV**

Lately this months have been less stressing but for some odd reason Regina missed the stress. She wasn't controlling Miss Swan anymore, she wasn't telling her all the time about her schedule, or control her sleep or even her food habits, because they rarely seen each other. - Emma seems to be more focused on the practices and when the games started, Emma seemed to be always on the field, training. If she wasn't there, she'd be spending time with her lovely girlfriend, that Regina can't help but always feel that jealousy wave.

Regina now takes care of her work mostly through her laptop in her hotel suite, which gives her more time to spend with her son, and also with Robin, because it has been one full month since he decided to live with her in the hotel suite; obviously this wasn't permanent, because once the world cup ended, they would go back to Europe and Regina was debating whether or not she should ask Robin to move in, she doesn't dislike having him around, it's another person she uses to get away from her troubles, and she actually enjoys Robin, but there's something missing that Regina knows very well because she was already once in love, truly in love; Daniel was everything, she knew that was love, and she knew that was a feeling she'd love to have again but feared to get that badly hurt again.

Right now she was in her suite, brushing her teeth so she could go to bed. Henry was asleep in his small crib, that was incredible easy to put together and useful, Regina only needed something simple and easy for this time in America, she has everything back home. - Robin was sitting on the bed, watching TV, or trying to because he was with his eyes half closed and they were closing even more, he was just falling asleep.

When Regina finished brushing her teeth and comb her hair, she walked up to the room and saw that TV was on, and on the channel news, they were playing the photos of Emma Swan and Karlie Kloss, Regina's upper lip twitched as she walked up to the remote and turned off the TV. After that she walked up to the bed and slid herself under the silk thin sheets, Robin moved in a more comfortable position and brought Regina closer to him, she lay her head over his chest after turning off the lights and just stared at the window, seeing how the moonlight still lighten up the room. Was Emma asleep now? Was Karlie in the suite with her? Was the player ready for the big game tomorrow?

Those questions went through her mind as she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Next day – Stadium – The Final: America vs France**

"Damn, we are in the final." Solo mumbled as she was fixing her gloves.

"I know right?!" Christie exclaimed with a smile.

"So excited." Christen grinned.

Emma was basically sitting on the bench, fixing her boots as she seemed to be deep in her thought. She was basically focusing herself to this big game, they had to win this; yet her mind keep drifting to other thoughts, to someone specific, her manager. She wondered if Regina come to see her, she even passed by the VIP small suites with seats to see if she could get a glimpse of Regina without the brunette knowing, but she didn't saw her, however people were still coming so maybe Regina was taking her time.

She wasn't sure why she wanted Regina to be in this game, maybe it was because she wanted to show the brunette that she did it, that this months were worth of it and if it wasn't her Emma wouldn't be holding that giant cup, or maybe it was because she felt kind at peace knowing Regina was there rooting for her. The important games was always like that, she knew Regina always come to them, and she knew despite the silly arguments they can have sometimes, Regina would always root for Emma and that gave the football player a certain motivation; but at this final she doesn't have that motivation anymore.

But she isn't going to let her teammates down or her coach or the all fans, she will win this either way.

"Ready to go, Swan?" Solo placed her palm over Emma's shoulder.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her mate. "Let's do it." She smiled at her and stood up as she fixed her ponytail and left the locker room with her team.

* * *

 **Stadium – VIP Suites**

Regina was with her son and Robin in the VIP Suites, Robin was finding some snacks while Regina stood in front of the large window to take a look at the enormous stadium. It was beautiful and the grass looked decent, and the weather wasn't that bad, now everything else was up to the players.

Regina come to the game for the same reason she always has when she comes to Emma's biggest games, Robin asked if she really had to go because he wanted to spend the whole day with her on a date, but Regina refused saying she had to be there to see the game and root for Emma; Robin wanted to say something about that because Regina once told him about the argument she had with the player and the man isn't dumb, he knows there's more to it but he never mentioned it to not piss off his girlfriend.

The president of the team was in the VIP suite as well and walked up to Regina. "Miss Mills."

Regina looked up at the old man in a fancy suit as she smiled at him. "Mr. President."

"How do you think the game will go?" The president asked as he stood besides Regina taking a look at the field.

"I hope it all goes well for our team." Regina commented not wanting to put too much faith in something that might not end as she wishes.

"Is Emma Swan fully healed?"

"I believe so, the medical reports come yesterday morning saying that she was able to play the game."

"The whole game?"

"It did said the best wasn't the whole ninety minutes."

"As I figured, but we shall see how it goes."

Regina nodded as she watched the players stepping in. - Yes, Emma got injured in a game, some player did a tackle that didn't end so well and Emma fell on her knee; which was one of the worst injuries a player could get, but with time Emma seemed to be healing up, the coach doesn't let her play the full games, in fact there was even a game that Emma did not played at all, and Regina was glad because she doesn't want this knee injury to be the misery of her career. - So she also hoped that Emma wouldn't play the whole game, because the blonde still has a career back in Europe that is going extremely well.

 **…**

The first half ended well, the American team was winning but it still was being a tough challenge with the French team. - Right now the players were coming back and as Regina figured, Emma was still continue playing in the game, for some odd reason she had a bad feeling about this, but there was nothing she could do about it; she couldn't go down there and scream at the coach to get Emma out of the game, the blonde would completely hate her, probably hate her more than she does now, at least that's what Regina thinks.

When the game started, everybody could tell the French Team had some flame in them that quickly got them moving, but the American Team was catching up; when the clock hit the 50minutes there was a fault, some woman from the french team basically assaulted Emma, the blonde had the ball at her feet and she was running froward so she could pass the ball to one of her teammates and enter the grand area, but it seems she had constantly one french player behind her, constantly trying to get her ball, but Emma managed to pass it before it was too late, however the french player just smashed her shoulder against Emma's which quickly made her lose her balance and fall against the ground.

The referee only showed the yellow card, and it seems everybody at the VIP suites was against that. "It was totally red card." Regina mumbled with a frown as she was now watching on the large TV, Emma standing up and raising her arms like she was asking the french player what the hell she was doing.

"Completely." The president commented.

While Robin was sitting on the coach eating a meat sandwich.

 **…**

Whatever the french team had in mind was pissing Regina off. They seemed to be constantly over Emma and wanting to injury her, because this was already the four fault that happen and that it involved Emma. There was only 5 minutes left for the game to end and both teams had scored a goal so far, everybody seemed to get anxious and worked up on wanting their team to score another one so they would win.

And when there was a corner for the America Team, everybody had their eyes glued on the TV, even Robin who seemed to start enjoying the game.

When the ball was flying in the direction of Emma, everybody was preparing themselves to scream goal because they all knew once a corner was made Emma got her head on the ball it was 98% goal. When Emma jumped to hit the ball, the french goalkeeper was the one more closer to her so she jumped clenched her fists to basically punch the ball away, because there was no way she'd be able to grab the ball with her both hands since it was so high.

However it seems the goalkeeper only slightly punched the ball away and the rest of the strength and punch was right against Emma's temple and eyebrow. - What everybody could see on such quick movement, was Emma basically falling on the ground like a simple lifeless doll, which made everybody in the stadium gasp, even the french felt scared of that.

Regina felt her blood leaving her body as she stared at TV completely shocked.

* * *

 **Back at the field**

 _This is it, you score and the cup is yours._ Emma thought for herself as she saw the ball flying in her direction, she pushed herself off the ground and jumped to hit the ball with her forehead and score, the goalkeeper was reaching for the ball as well; all Emma remembers is an extreme painful hit against her head and just pass out.

Her teammates kicked the ball out so the game would stop and just everything be focused on Emma. Hell, even Solo left her place to rush up to the other side of the field to see Emma.

Christie and Christen was already by her side, trying to wake her up, then there was the medical staff who just pushed everybody aside to take care of the player.

The cameras seemed to be focused on the entire scene, it was pretty anxious and it looked like something that just happens in movies.

* * *

 **Back at the VIP Suites**

"Why isn't she standing up?" Regina meant to ask that only to herself but it came out.

Everybody in the suite seemed to be extremely afraid of what might have happen to Emma; they were waiting for the worst because of what their eyes just witnessed seemed to be extremely painful and brutal.

"She will be fine." Robin spoke as he placed his palm over Regina's shoulder.

"You don't know that." Regina said as she removed Robin's hand from her. She was feeling too anxious to get touched.

Robin frowned but he was trying to understand his girlfriend's side.

Then what seemed to take hours but only took three minutes, the blonde finally stood up, which seemed very against the medical staff cause they wanted to take her out of the field while she was laying down.

The camera focused on Emma's expression and everybody could see her eyebrow had a nasty cut that was bleeding like hell, the blood was all over the white uniform from the team, and Emma's expression seemed to be in despair at first, then in pain while she groaned out when they pressed a bandage against her forehead and started walking by her side out of the field. The painful expression was turning into a more numb one, and the player was stumbling out of the field, the medical staff stood by her side and she grabbed their arms to not fall down. - When she was out, and the game started again, Regina spoke. "I'm going there." Regina then quickly left the suite.

"Where? Reg- Regina wait!" Robin said as he went after her.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah last chapter was anxious.**

 **And to make it worse, Regina won't babysit Emma. In fact these two will only be able to get each other after years.**

 **You guys will see.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Player's Fall - Part II

 **Stadium – Final**

* * *

 _The camera focused on Emma's expression and everybody could see her eyebrow had a nasty cut that was bleeding like hell, the blood was all over the white uniform from the team, and Emma's expression seemed to be in despair at first, then in pain while she groaned out when they pressed a bandage against her forehead and started walking by her side out of the field. The painful expression was turning into a more numb one, and the player was stumbling out of the field, the medical staff stood by her side and she grabbed their arms to not fall down. - When she was out, and the game started again, Regina spoke. "I'm going there." Regina then quickly left the suite._

" _Where? Reg- Regina wait!" Robin said as he went after her._

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see her?!" Regina basically shouted at the man that was standing right in front of her.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't. There's already three people in there and we don't wish more inside. You must understand that Emma Swan hit her head pretty badly, so too much people will only make it worse.

"But I am her manager!"

"I understand but it's still a no."

"This is ridiculous, who else is in there?"

"Two medical staff's and the coach."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek, at least Jill was inside with Emma but it was still bothering her the fact that she couldn't step in and see how Emma was, with her own eyes. She was completely ignoring the anger she held towards the blonde for the all media thing, right now she was just worried about her state and wanted to be by her side; she didn't know why, but she really had to be by the player's side. "Do you know anything about her condition?"

"Not yet, but I am sure she will be sent to a hospital, the cut looked pretty bad."

Jeez, this man for sure didn't know how to calm down a person, because after hearing that Regina only got more anxious, well she was sure the hospital would be needed, she saw on the TV how badly it was, then the all blood, obviously the cut was deep and needed stitiches.

"Regina, there you are." Robin gasped for breath, damn this woman in heels ran too fast.

"This man isn't allowing me to step in so I can see Emma." Regina said annoyed as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

The man sighed out and rolled his eyes. "Its not my choice, ma'am."

Regina just frowned at him and Robin placed his palm over her shoulder. "Hey, calm down, he's just doing his job."

"Whatever." Regina mumbled.

"Let's go back to the suite, get our stuff then we can leave. You can ask the coach for updates on her state, right?" Robin suggested.

"You are suggesting for me to leave Emma behind? After that?" Regina stared kind of shocked at him.

"There isn't much you can do now, babe. It's all up to the doctors, we don't want to bother them."

Regina took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I just want to see her."

"I know, love, but let's go now. When she's better you can go see her." Robin placed his palm against her back and slightly pushing her forward.

"Fine." Regina was controlling every muscle of her to not just run and invade the room, even though she was sure the man would grab her because he totally had the 'bodyguard' look.

All she could do now was just hope Emma was alright, and obviously try sneak into the hospital to see the blonde with her own eyes.

* * *

 **Back in the nursing room**

Emma was laying over some hard bed as she groaned every time the nurse pressed a bandage against her cut to control the bleeding; they had just called an ambulance and were waiting for it.

"So concussion?" Jill asked.

"Totally." The nurse replayed as she done slight pressure against Emma's cut. "The hit was pretty bad, and by her eyes I am sure she has one, so right now she needs the hospital more than anything."

"Coach.." Emma mumbled trying her best to ignore the dizziness and the all pain. "How's the game?"

Jill sighed out. "We lost."

Emma gulped and groaned even more. "No."

"Sorry, Swan but we did. On the extra minutes, France scored." Jill explained.

"Fuck." Emma groaned as she shut her eyes tightly trying to control tears; she wasn't only crying because of the result, it was just all at once. She lost an important game, she didn't win the world cup, she had a nasty cut that was hurting her like a bitch, and to make things worse she is feeling her knee hurting again, and here she thought she had completely healed from that injury; she probably hit the knee hard against the ground when she passed out.

"Don't worry, Swan. We get it next time." Jill gave a small smile and squeezed Emma's arm.

Emma remained quiet, she was doing her best to not sob, everything was just too painful, physically and emotionally. To be honest the only person she wanted here, the only person she wanted to be squeezing her arm was Regina; the brunette quickly invaded her mind and she felt her heart tighten up, she didn't care about what Regina said, she didn't care about Karlie, she didn't care about anything else, she just wanted Regina here, she needed her here.

* * *

 **Hospital – Four days later**

And as much as Emma needed Regina there, the brunette never showed. Emma felt very disappointed, unsure what that actually meant. Was the brunette upset at her for not winning the game? For their arguments? Or she just simple didn't care? Was Robin filling all her time?

Emma groaned and just reached for her crutches. Today was her last day on the hospital, she still had a bandage on her wound because the stitches were still there and the doctor said for her to come next week so they could remove them. Oh and Emma's knee injury was worse than ever, another new that Emma got to cry all night and fall asleep with her tears.

"Hey, babe. Sure don't want the wheel chair?" Karlie asked as she stepped in the hospital room.

"No. I am fine." Emma said with a huff as she stood up from the bed slowly with the help of her crutches. "This is all bullshit, man."

"Yeah, but things will get better, don't worry." Karlie smiled and walked up to her girlfriend to pick up her bag.

"I might not be able to play again, Karlie." Emma frowned and looked down.

"Well if you think like that, you for sure wont. You know what the doc said, it will take time to heal but you will get it done." Karlie now dropped her girlfriend's bag over her shoulder.

"I guess." Emma sighed out.

Karlie smirked and pecked Emma's lips. "Let's go home, love. I will prepare you some good bath and give you a massage."

"That's probably the most pleasing thing you have ever said to me." Emma mocked as she approached the door slowly.

"Well I am offended." Karlie playful gasped before shake her head, she was glad her girlfriend was starting to enlighten up.

* * *

 **The following days**

Everything was exhausting, the paparazzi were all over her ass and would never leave her alone; the reporters wanted to know about her state and wonder about her state, she was just annoyed at everything.

Specially now that she went to Starbucks to get herself some good cappuccino but when she stepped outside with her girlfriend, the flashes were all over her face again and there was photograph too close, and pissing her off. - That's when she snapped, Emma rose her crutch and hit his camera with it, basically smashing it, then she clumsy approached the guy and pushed him with all her strength making him fall. "Just leave me alone!" She shouted at him but it was meant to everybody else.

Karlie was shocked at Emma's behavior but at the same time couldn't judge her, because sometimes she felt like doing the same. She just placed her palm against her girlfriend's back as a bodyguard was rushing towards them. "Let's just go."

* * *

 **The following months**

It was a mess, since that meeting with the photographer, Emma was sent to the court and had to pay the freaking man for his camera and for the damages on him, the fuck happen to him? Open his head? It was just a freaking push and she's sure he didn't got hurt, but if she didn't want to go to jail, she had to pay.

Then the following months were just the media wanting to ruin her image, they weren't worried about her state anymore, they didn't care anymore if she was going to play again, they just want to get anything to fill their magazines and gain money; and obviously that would be all based on the bad things that happened to Emma. The conflicts with the paparazzi become more often, but it was only insults, she was seriously trying to control her anger.

There were also rumors about her and Karlie being over just because they haven't seen them together for awhile; which Emma didn't pay too much attention because she knows Karlie's a busy woman. - But she had another woman in mind as well, which was Regina, the only contact she has got from the brunette was messages and eventually they had meetings but only because of the sponsors. There was never time for them to properly talk, mostly because Emma was pushing her away, she didn't know why she did that but she just felt extremely angry that Regina wasn't there when she needed her the most, but she never asked her manager the reason why.

Not even when Emma went to her usual training for her knee, she would feel at peace and have some hope; everything was just so annoying for her, she literally felt like giving up.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

And she did gave up, she gave up on everything. She gave up on her relationship with Karlie, because when Emma thought the model was just incredible busy, she was simple voiding her and saying that the blonde wasn't the same person anymore, that she was violent and always pissed off at something. Then she gave up on her knee, she could walk with the crutches but it wasn't still fully well to start playing soccer again, the doctors told her if she wanted to continue soccer she had to continue the training.

So she gave up on soccer as well.

She basically gave up on everything, is all the time locked in her huge mansion that is isolated from everybody. The only things she does to pass her time is throw parties almost every night, and there is hookers, there's alcohol, there's drugs, there's sex, and Emma is basically ruining herself with everything just to ignore her real problems. - She was a runner, she always was. So when things really fucked up on her life, she just hide herself on anything that would make her forget that she needs to fix this before it goes too far, more far than already it went.

She cut all her connections with her old teammates and friends, she only hangs out with the friends at parties, which are only with her because of the fun they can get at her mansion. At the beginning she used to have her phone full with voice-mails, missed calls and messages, but now it passed two years and people gave up on her.

So right now the blonde sat on her large couch, staring at the turned off TV screen while drinking already the third beer, and it was still midday. Things just stopped making sense to her.

"Emma?" A very familiar voice that she thought she wouldn't be able to hear other than on voice-mails.

* * *

 **Done. Yes it was just time-skips over time-skips and Emma needing a bitchslap to reality. - Sorry if there's mistakes, this was kinda messy.**

 **Things will get better next chapter.**

 **Also this story is almost done!**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys get too frisky with the last episode.**

 **Let's hear out Regina, people!**

* * *

Chapter 7: We are in this together

 **Emma's Mansion**

* * *

 _So right now the blonde sat on her large couch, staring at the turned off TV screen while drinking already the third beer, and it was still midday. Things just stopped making sense to her._

" _Emma?" A very familiar voice that she thought she wouldn't be able to hear other than on voice-mails._

* * *

Emma quickly stood up from the couch as she tried to find where the sound was coming, but there was Regina walking into the large living room.

"What are you doing here?" Emma gasped, wondering who the hell allowed Regina to get in.

"I have my ways." Regina told her as she began to take look at the clumsy, dirty room. There were empty beers on the table, magazines around, even pizza boxes and she's sure some of them still have food in there.

"Get the hell out of here, Regina." Emma frowned as she took a large sip from her beer before put it on the coffee table.

"No, you don't get to shut me off now. I am here to talk." Regina frowned at her.

"Leave a voice-mail."

"So you can ignore? I want to have a face-to-face conversation with you. Emma this went too far."

"Just go back to Europe, Regina." Emma clenched her jaw. She knew Regina went back to Europe to continue her job, even if Emma gave up on soccer, Regina couldn't, so she was manager of another players.

"No." Regina told her as she approached her. "Now sit down."

"What? I am not going to sit down, you better just leave."

"I am tired of you pushing me around, Miss Swan. Now you will listen to me and you will listen to me good." Regina pressed her palms against Emma's shoulders and pushed her, making her fall back and sit on the couch. "Now.."

Before she could say anything else Emma had picked up her beer again to drink it, but Regina quickly snatched it from her grip. "The hell? Give it back."

"How many have you already drank?" Regina asked with a frown as she placed the bottle away.

"None of your damn business, that's how many." Emma barked at her.

Regina just shook her head and sighed out. "What are you doing to your life, Emma? This went too far, maybe you had the right to throw a tantrum on the first months but two years?! It's too much, you can't keep going like this."

"Throw a tantrum? Throw a tantrum?! You really think that was a fucking tantrum?! People wouldn't leave me the fuck alone! I was trying to recover!"

"I understand but you can't snap at a paparazzi like that. Medias quickly picked that up to be constantly after you so they could get more embarrassing moments of you. You do know that some paparazzi were paid to only piss you off to see if you would do the same mistake again, right?" Regina folded her arms in front of her chest.

Emma just groaned and looked away as she leaned back against her couch, with her legs wide open and her hand between them. "Fucking hell, you are not my manager anymore, you don't have to control me. I mean you never had to."

"I didn't? Its clear when I was your manager and when I was "controlling" you; your ways were a lot better and you would never do such thing." Regina lip twitched. "The magazines show everything. Parties every night? Drugs? Alcohol? Hookers? That's not you."

"What do you know about me?!" Emma snapped as she clenched her jaw.

Regina stared at her for a second trying to control herself so she wouldn't be yelling back at the ex-player.

"Exactly, you don't know shit. So don't you dare to come back here and start correcting my freaking ways, when you were never there when I needed you!" Emma shouted now standing up once again, but this time to get the damn beer bottle and drink the rest of you.

Regina now was left kind of speechless at that, but also annoyed that Emma got her beer back and drank it all. "Stop drinking." Regina mumbled; she was just so used on telling Emma what to do that it was hard to focus on what she was here really for.

Emma rolled her eyes and let out a loud completely frustrated groan. "Regina, leave."

"I am not going to leave. You still haven't hear me out."

"I am tired of you telling me what to do when you are here for just ten minutes. So please fucking leave."

Regina frowned and grabbed Emma's arms to push her to the couch again; the ex-player could be strong but when Regina snapped she also had a strength she didn't know.

Emma was surprised at the sudden move and fell back on the couch one more time as she looked up at the brunette.

"And I am tired of you shutting me out! Do you know how many voice-mails I left you? For two years?! I mean do you even listen to them!" Regina wasn't going to let Emma put all the blame on her; she knows she is also to blame but Emma can't put the blame on one person and act like she also doesn't have to change anything about herself.

Emma frowned at her but refused to answer. She was used to delete voice-mails without reading them, because by the end of the day she had a bunch of voice-mails from almost everybody she knew, so she'd never listen to it and just delete. She just wanted people out of her sight.

"That's what I thought, because if you did, you would know that during all this time I have been deeply concerned about you. This isn't how your life is suppose to go! Do you know how shocked I was when I grabbed a magazine and all the time I'd see a new stunt you pulled out? When you quit soccer?!" Regina took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. "Just because you decided to stop with your life, doesn't mean I should do the same. You don't expect me to be the manager of a former football player. However, I might not be your manager anymore but you can't continue like this."

Emma looked away and basically tried to take off small pieces of skin from her lower lip with her fingers, she was getting frustrated and anxious, and hearing Regina, was only making her doubt more about her own actions; but she had to ask why the brunette wasn't there on the crucial moment. "Why weren't you there?" The blonde mumbled.

"Huh?" Regina perked up an eyebrow not hearing her clearly.

Emma frowned and stopped messing up with her lower lip as she looked back up at Regina. "I said, why weren't you there? At the stadium? When I got hit. Or at least at the freaking hospital, you never showed."

"I was at the stadium."

Emma doubt it but she could tell that Regina wasn't lying.

"I did tried to see you right away, but you had some kind of body-guard refusing to let me in. He said something about being too many people would only confuse you. He was very stubborn." Regina said as she still remembered that moment.

"Well.." Emma cleared her throat. "What about the hospital? For sure there's no excuse for that."

"To be honest.." Regina sighed out and slid her hands in the pockets of her jacket feeling uncomfortable. "There's not. I did visited you on the same night, but you were asleep, yet I decided to stay in case you woke up and I could talk to you. Your girlfriend showed up an hour later, and..well let's just say we didn't got along that well."

Emma frowned slightly. "Why's that?"

"Something about who you belonged to." Regina mumbled as she looked away for a moment. She remembers that time with Karlie, the model wasn't dumb and saw everything Regina felt the very moment she stepped in the room. The brunette was vulnerable, she wanted Emma awake and make sure she was fine, so obviously her emotions were getting the best of her, too bad Karlie caught her just on that moment.

Emma perked up an eyebrow and snorted sarcastic at that. "I am not a thing people can just own."

"Not on that way." Regina chewed the inside of her cheek as she looked back at Emma, clearly showing how embarrassed she felt now.

Emma took a better look at Regina and then it hit her what Regina actually meant. "Oh.."

"Yes." Regina nodded before lick her lips. "We argued for a bit, in a civil way, then I left. I was angry, I was hurt, frustrated even..so I refused to let myself visit you again in the hospital. I tried to contact you through calls and messages, but every time you picked it up you always sounded so moody, and I basically got angry at you because I felt like you didn't want me to care."

Emma folded her arms in front of her chest and eyed the brunette.

"I am weak, Emma." Regina was completely honest. "I don't know how to deal with my feelings that well, so I take the wrong path most of the times, but its a safe path at the same time. I should have insisted more with you, I should have be there 24/7, I know I should, but I just couldn't." And with that Regina's eyes were getting filled with tears but the brunette blinked them and took a deep shaky breath.

"You could have still tried." Emma mumbled with a frown.

"I know, and I am sorry if I didn't."

There was silent for awhile, and then Emma just took a deep breath as she tilted her head down and placed her elbow over the arm of the couch to cover her eyes with her fingers as she rubbed them. "It's not fair, Regina." The blonde said between sobs.

Regina frowned slightly and approached the blonde, still not sure if she should touch her or not. "I am sorry.." Then she finally touched Emma's shoulder. "Let's fix this, it has been two years but you can fix this."

Emma shook her head as she cried and used her fingers to brush off the tears. "I can't.." She mumbled and then grabbed onto Regina's long coat to push her closer and just press her face against the brunette's tummy while crying against her blouse and tightening her grip on the fabric of the coat. "I can't do this alone.." She mumbled between her sobbing.

Regina was a bit taken back at how Emma basically clanged to her for support, and this time the brunette would be there. "You won't do this alone." Regina mumbled as she placed her palms on Emma's head, playing slightly with her hair. "I am here now, I will help you out. You won't do this alone." Regina bent down slightly to peck Emma's head. "We are in this together."

Emma just cried against Regina; she needed this moment, she needed to let out every tear she had in her, she needed to feel Regina close because she was the only person she ever trusted enough to see her in this state. She just needed the brunette to make things better with her like it always have happen.

* * *

 **There just some touchy stuff, and next chapters will be Emma's recovery and more touchy stuff.**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now lets fix the broken Swan**

* * *

Chapter 8: We are in this together – Part II

 **Emma's Mansion**

After the conversation Emma had with Regina, she was quickly asleep in the brunette's arms, who slowly placed her down on the couch and allowed her to take a long nap.

Meanwhile Regina decided to clean up the place, everything was such big mess that she was even afraid of picking up stuff with her bare hands or let her clothes get in contact with the objects; so she just searched for what she needed in Emma's place and eventually she had changed into one Emma's shirt's and some shorts that were kind of tight on her, obviously she didn't had the same slim, fit structure as Emma did. - She also found some rubber gloves in the kitchen and then some cleaning products, trash bags and she was ready to go.

When Emma woke up, she quickly noticed something different, which was the smell that hit her nose, it smelt like cleaning products and at the same time she was smelling food, which seemed to be pretty tasty because of how wonderful it smelt. She rose up slightly from the couch and looked around to find that her living room was super clean, and she's pretty sure she didn't do that, then she slowly started to remember that Regina had showed up and Emma eventually had fallen asleep while crying in the brunette's arms.

So Regina cleaned her house? And was now making her food? No way.

Emma rubbed her face and stood up before stretch up her back and arms; then she just followed the wonderful smell, which lead her to the kitchen and there was Regina with some apron on over an outfit that Emma is pretty sure it belongs to her because there's no way Regina would wear sport shorts and a shirt with the pattern of red and dark green stripes.

Regina was tasting the sauce she was making for the meat and when she turned around to add a bit more salt, she saw Emma standing by the door way. "Oh, you are awake. I was planning on waking you up after dinner was ready." Regina told her before focus back on her cooking.

"Huh yeah.." Emma mumbled still very confused as she rubbed her forehead, feeling the hangover.

"Left some aspirin over the balcony." Regina told the blonde woman.

Emma frowned slightly and saw that there was aspiring over the balcony just like she said.

While Emma went to grab it, Regina was already pouring water in a glass while handing it to Emma. "Here."

Emma was still confused at the all kindness coming from Regina, but she took the glass none the less. After taking her aspirin and sit down on a booth by the balcony, Emma just sleepily yet very curiously watched Regina acting like a total housewife, and Emma is waiting for the moment Regina turns around and starts telling her what to do.

But that moment didn't come.

The brunette was doing everything on her own and she seemed to be enjoying it because at some point she was humming some song, that Emma is pretty sure is from Celine Dion.

After several moments the food was ready and Regina was placing the plate now with lasagna in front of Emma and a glass of orange juice. "Taste it, tell me if its good."

Emma looked a bit clueless at Regina but then just nodded and decided to take a bite of the most perfect looking lasagna Emma had ever seen, and finally got to taste the most perfect lasagna she'd ever tasted. The blonde basically moaned at the taste. "Oh god, this is so good." She mumbled and just keep on eating it; it has been awhile since she ate some home made meal but this was just beyond her expectations.

Regina was watching Emma and when the blonde woman seemed to approve her lasagna the brunette simple grinned and bit down on her lower lip to contain her own excitement. "Glad you enjoy it." Now she was serving herself.

"I love it." Emma said with her mouth full of food as she keep eating it like there was no tomorrow.

And when Regina was about to eat hers, Emma had eventually finished and asking for more. "How long has it been since your last meal?" Regina asked as she picked Emma's plate and went to get her more lasagna.

"Hmn, I don't know. I remember eating a slice of pizza though." Emma said with a shrug while taking a sip of her orange juice.

"That I am sure, while I was cleaning there was still pizza left in one of the boxes." Regina told her before place the plate back in front of the blonde.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled as she started eating the lasagna again, but seriously had to ask why Regina was doing this for her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" Regina looked up at Emma while chewing on her food.

"Like why did you cleaned my house? And made lasagna. Not that I am complaining because the food is pretty good."

"Your place was messy, somebody had to do something about it."

"Yes, but I got maids for that."

"They clearly aren't doing the right job. Also I am sure it has been some good days since you ate a healthy home made meal."

Now Emma shrugged with a smirk. "Yeah, you are right."

"Somebody has to look after you." Regina simple stated while taking another bit of her lasagna.

"Hmn...why are you wearing my clothes though?" Emma was more curious because now she kind of saw Regina's cleavage because the brunette left a few upper buttons unbuttoned.

"I refused to let my clothes getting dirty."

Emma just chuckled while shaking her head. "Sure is that? Or you just wanted to secretly try out another style?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked at the blonde. "Nonsense, I'd never wear this clothes but to clean something."

"If you say so." Emma shrugged. "You just look pretty hot with them."

Regina was taken back by the comment.

And Emma realized how the words simple slipped from her lips without much thought. "I mean- I well..they look good on you." She was trying to save herself from this embarrassment.

And Regina was only trying to make her feel more embarrassed. "Well I am glad you are enjoying the sight."

Emma couldn't believe the brunette was flirting back, because during her soccer years, every time she tried to flirt with the brunette she'd get the cold shoulder.

The silence invaded their dinner till Regina decided to speak again.

"I am going to help you out through the entire way, Emma."

The blonde looked up at her as Regina just gave her a comforting smile.

"Like I said, you aren't in this alone. You need help and I will help you. We are in this together." Regina now stretched out her hand to show her palm, waiting to see if Emma would hold it.

Emma was watching the brunette's moves and wondered if Regina really meant that, but when she saw that palm begging to be squeezed, it didn't take more convincing. "Thank you." Emma mumbled as she slid her fingers through Regina's and squeezed her hand.

"Its my pleasure."

"I mean it, Regina. You are doing a lot more than I was waiting for, I thought you'd just yell at me, send me to rehab and let the others take care of me." Emma had stopped eating to focus on the conversation. "Cause like that is the easiest way out, I never thought you'd take your time and actually do this." Emma was getting emotional as she looked down at their linked hands

Regina smiled and stared down at their hands as well. "Emma, you are important to me. I may have been too stubborn to notice it, but I am not now. I will do what its in my power to help you and put you back in the right path."

Emma took a shaky breath as tears escaped her eyes but it was clearly of joy, she looked up at the brunette and nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, dear."

* * *

 **Bloop, smallish chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's see three year old Henry.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Play now

 **Emma's Mansion**

When Regina said she'd be there, she wasn't kidding, because since that night it felt like Regina basically lived with her. Of course she would not sleep at Emma's place but she would only leave after making sure Emma had her dinner and would arrive early to prepare her a breakfast.

It has been couple of months since then and Emma is extremely grateful because thanks to Regina she did not need to go to rehab, because the only reason why the blonde did what she did before was because she needed the brunette's support and she wasn't there, but now that she's back Emma is managing to put herself together day by day and with the help of the brunette woman.

Right now Emma was in her big garden with her hands inside the pocket of her sweatpants as she stared at the beautiful view she always had but rarely paid too much attention to it, she was actually in a very calm environment, this mansion was away from everything and nobody could come in without passing through the security gate that is some food meters away. - Regina had showed to make breakfast but then said she'd go back to the hotel and pick up her son, which quickly made Emma think about the little Henry again, how old was he now? Three? Last she remembered he was one, so he's probably three now if not he's about to be.

She had to admit she missed him, she remembered when she'd just do silly things to him to keep him entertained, she remembered perfectly at how he took his big several steps towards her in the field and how Regina seemed to be extremely proud of her son; it was just pictures that wouldn't leave her mind, it clearly marked her heart.

"Emma!" A tiny voice shouted.

Emma perked up an eyebrow as she turned around to face her place and saw a little boy standing in front of his mother who had open the large window doors to step out to the garden. "Henry?" Emma questioned. He was so big, so different, plus he said her name! Which was such lovely sound.

"Hii!" Henry shouted again as he rushed clumsily towards the blonde girl with a big football ball on his hands.

"Easy there, don't fall." Emma said with a smile as she watched him approaching her. "Hi, Henry. Look at you, you are so big!"

"I know!" Henry giggled. "Im big man!"

Emma chuckled as she got on her knees to be the same level as the little one. "Yes you are. How old are you, Henry?"

Henry thought about it as he tried to raise just three fingers with his hand but he was having a bit of a struggle, till Emma taught him which finger should hold one down to only show three. "Twee!"

"Wow, last time I saw you, you were only one year old."

"Mommy says you play with me." Henry said trying to find the right words.

Regina stepped behind her son with a smile. "Played." She corrected him. "When you were little, Emma used to play with you."

"Yes, dat." Henry nodded still hugging the ball that was too big for him. "But play now?" He looked up at his mother before look up at Emma.

Emma was a bit taken back that Regina told Henry about her, obviously the little one didn't remember her, but that didn't stop him from saying her name and now freely interact with her.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Regina passed her fingers through his brown hair. "Unless Emma wants to play with you."

Now Emma understood what Henry meant and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course I'd love to play with you buddy!" She showed him a big grin.

"Yayy!" Henry yelped in excitement as he showed her the football ball. "Let's play. Mommy says you da best."

Emma had to admit she was feeling some kind of nostalgia when she looked at the ball, and then hearing Henry saying she's the best made her feel a bit uneasy because she wasn't the best anymore, she quit, which was something she was starting to regret. "Well, I was the best. Do you think you can beat me?" She smirked at him.

"Yes!" Henry grinned as he felt confident of himself; then he threw the ball on the grass and just kicked it clumsily forward as he went after it.

Now that Emma was left behind with Regina, she couldn't help but admire Henry from afar who was still trying to kick the ball harder. "He's so different."

"I know. Last time you say him was two years ago." Regina said that with a hint of sadness in her voice.

And Emma frowned slightly feeling like she had to make up for two years. "Yeah...I am sorry about that."

"For what?"

"Everything, I mean the past two years are clearly the worst and I just..I don't know, I fucked up so much."

"It's alright, you will fix it."

"With you by my side I will." Emma mumbled as she linked her fingers with Regina's and held her hand.

Regina took a look at the blonde woman and smiled gently before give a squeeze on her hand.

"Emma, come!" Henry shouted before kick the ball again while jumping.

Emma smiled at how hard Henry was trying to kick the ball. "I'll make the best player ever out of him." She grinned as she let go off of Regina's hand before rush up to the little boy to start playing with him.

Regina just watched the blonde and her son interacting while playing and she could tell that Henry was extremely excited because of his loud chuckles. She tried her best to play with him like this, but she couldn't keep up with his hyper nature so at some point she'd be tired and just let him play alone, but Emma will probably handle it well. - After watching them for ten more minutes she decided to go inside and make some natural orange juice for them.

 **…**

"Hey! You two! Go wash up, lunch is ready." Regina called out as she was now placing plates on a large table Emma had in the garden.

Right now, Emma was just playing around with the ball, as Henry was counting how many times she could hit it without falling back on the ground. However, the poor boy could only count till ten. Which was just hilarious for Emma how she reached the eleven hit and he just stared at the ball with a serious face like he was trying to make up what was the next number. "Eleven, twelve.." Emma continued for him but before they could go any further Regina called them. "Okay!" Emma shouted back at Regina and then kicked the ball away.

Henry was going after it till Emma wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the ground and dropped him over her shoulder. "Heeey!" Henry yelped before chuckle uncontrollably.

"No more playing, buddy. Time to eat!" Emma patted his legs with a chuckle as she walked back inside.

Regina was now bringing the food outside and she couldn't help but to smile how Emma was interacting with Henry, and the little boy was now over her shoulder, filling her ears with those lovely laughs she loves so much. - She actually had doubts on bringing Henry along today, there was a reason why Emma didn't see Henry right away, she wanted to make sure the blonde was at least presentable enough to be able to deal with Henry without hurt him in any kind of way. She just wanted to make sure Emma would seriously be able to do this, and now she knows the only way the blonde can pull this off is with her help; and Regina will do anything in her power to make it better.

"Okay, the champion is ready to eat." Emma said as she had Henry on her shoulders, the little boy had his head all the way down over Emma's because he didn't want to his head when she stepped outside again. But when he was sure it was safe he moved his head up and smiled down at his mother. "Mommy! I am big!" He exclaimed as he had his palms over Emma's hair to hold himself upfront while the blonde held his chubby legs.

Regina approached Emma and smiled brightly while looking up at Henry. "Yes, you are, a big boy." She just watched how Henry seemed to be so proud of himself after hearing his mother's words.

Emma simple stared at Regina's beautiful face features because the brunette seemed to be so focused on her son, but when brown eyes met green ones, Emma quickly smiled at Regina and the brunette returned the smile as well, they were incredible close and Emma just wanted to close the gap between them, but that would be inappropriate thing to do to Regina; she isn't even sure if the brunette really had feelings for her.

However, Regina had leaned even more close letting their lips only brush against each other and then she gave a small peck on the corner of Emma's lips.

The blonde had to admit she was kind of taken back by that, but totally thrilled, even thought she'd prefer a proper kiss, this was still the best she got in a very long time. Emma just bit down on her lower lip kind of shyly as Henry was now interfering. "I want kisses too!"

Regina chuckled along with Emma as she stretched out her arms and removed Henry from the blonde's shoulders and held Henry tightly against her chest while filling his face with kisses.

The little boy just giggled while making 'mwah' noises.

"Okay, now let's eat." Regina gave one last kiss on his forehead and then put him down one of her the chairs that already had two pillows on there so Henry would be the same level as them on the table and eat without much struggle.

Emma approached Regina from behind and allowed her palm to linger slightly on her lower back before pick up Henry's plate plate. "Hmn, I think your mommy made an awesome pasta, buddy." Emma winked at Henry as she put food on his plate before set it down in front of him, and then do the same for Regina and then herself.

"Yum!" Henry quickly exclaimed as he already had his mouth full of food.

Emma looked at him and chuckled lowly as she decided to taste the pasta as well, she was already used to Regina's cooking and it was always so damn delicious. "So good." The blonde moaned while chewing on the food.

Regina was just glad that the two people she cared the most enjoyed the food she prepared for them. "Glad you two enjoy it." She said before start eating as well.

And the little boy along with the blonde woman ate with their cheeks full of food and just focus on the taste.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, thank you for your support through this fanfic, but good things must come to an end. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Players Comeback

Things have been great these past two years, after calming herself mentally, Emma started with the trainings for her knee and also football trainings because it had indeed be awhile since she played. It wasn't easy, she had to admit the trainings for her knee was actually painful and frustrating but every time she had a break down, Regina would always be there to put her back up on her feet.

Her bond with Regina was very strange, because they spent some long months just with a tension between each other, since Regina's 'kiss' things got a little weird when they where too close and focused on each others lips. They both knew there was something between them yet they seemed to be afraid of taking the step. They'd usually just kiss each other on rare events and never discuss about it. - Till one day Emma just went with it, and it ended on the best way possible.

Only after the such passionate kiss they shared and after waking up with Regina's bare body besides her that she remembered about Robin; she was too focused on getting what she wanted from Regina that she completely forgot the man, even though Emma highly doubted they were still together because well..Regina clearly shows too much feelings towards her, right? So there's no way they could still be together.

And they weren't, Regina explained her that they actually broke up on their first year because he was frustrated at how Regina seemed to care more about the football and Emma, and Regina knew what her priorities were, so she broke up with Robin, even though she stopped feeling some kind of care for the man for awhile now, he just become somebody she knew that sadly used to ignore her true feelings for the blonde.

These lovely moments they shared only become more often and desired, so toxic that Emma couldn't live without it, nor could the brunette. - They spent two years like this, like a couple, even though Emma never properly asked Regina to be her girlfriend; the media was firing again and this time it wasn't about Emma's breakdowns anymore, obviously some or other magazine would use that subject and try to involve it with Emma's relationship with Regina to only fuck things up, but both women knew how exactly the media worked and that didn't affect them one a bit.

Henry also become part of Emma's life, the little boy was now five and constantly asking Emma to play football with him because he wanted to be as good as her or better; she'd never turn down the chance she got to play with him, because he was that bubble of joy that you needed at some point to completely ignore how messed up things were. He'd even sleep over her mansion with Regina as well, it wasn't everyday but it become very often.

When she was fully healed from her knee and psychology healed, Regina quickly got her back on soccer by discussing with the coach Jill to get Emma on the American Team for the next world cup that was to come, the coach didn't seem to be very comfortable with that because as everybody she saw what Emma had been doing, but whenever the blonde proved her she was fine and ready to go, Jill accepted but she said she'd still keep an eye on the player just to be sure; which Emma found it fair.

She just wanted to go play again, it was all she had in her life at some point, now she had Regina and Henry as well, so it was more things to love and to fight for. She had missed her teammates as well, she'd missed the adrenaline she felt on important games and at how there was only couple of minutes to end and they still had to score; she missed all that joy that football brought her. - Whenever the trainings started, Emma decided to quickly apologized every teammate, the coach and even the president of the team for her foolish behavior on the past, but she's here to change and for the best.

Then when the games started it was like living again, she loved it and by the results the American Team was even stronger than four years ago on the last world cup, and Emma showed everybody that she was fine and was her old self, that nothing could take her down now.

So when the final come, she was extremely nervous on the night before, but Regina was there to keep her calm and they actually began to discuss about how Regina already had feelings for the player for years now but always tried to void them because she didn't want to get hurt, and Emma actually understood her because maybe the blonde wouldn't be ready for a relationship, but if it was with Regina, she'd do everything she could to keep the brunette happy.

Then Emma thought that she also had feelings for the brunette at the same time Regina did, so she just laughed at that.

"What's so funny, dear?" Regina mumbled as she had her face over Emma's bare chest, snuggled against her neck.

Emma had her arm around Regina's and was tracing random circles on her back with her finger tips. "Well you see, if you already had feelings for me back then, and I had feelings for you back then; why didn't we start this any sooner?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow and pulled her head back to look better at the blonde. "I am very sure your feelings for me were only carnal."

Emma snorted at that. "Wha-What?" She scratched her cheek with her free hand before shake her head. "Maybe on the very beginning they were, I mean, you can't judge me." Emma rose her eyebrows as she moved her hand up and down in front of Regina's body.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your body, Regina! You are like a goddess walking around. Obviously I'd quickly feel attracted to you on that way."

"Oh? Is that so?" Regina grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes, don't let it get to your head." Now the blonde was slowly turning to face better the brunette.

"Oh please, I know how to control my ego."

Emma chuckled lowly as she was now on top of Regina, with the silk white sheet hanging on her lower back as she just stared down at the body of the woman she loved. "But then it become so much more.." The blonde mumbled as she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's collarbone.

Regina felt her cheeks heat up when Emma was on top of her and staring at her; which she couldn't complain because she was loving the way Emma admired her. "So much more?" Regina asked as her eyes begged for and answer she was desiring to hear.

Emma looked up at her and nodded as she kissed up to the brunette's lips, still supporting herself on her knees and elbows over Regina. "I started to admire you, as a strong woman, as somebody that would get whatever she wanted." Then she moved her lips to Regina's earlobe and tugged on it gently with her teeth, which got her a low moan from the other woman. "At some point you become everything I thought about and loved to spend every minute with you even though you were most of the time treating me like a child." She finished her words with a chuckle before pull her head back and look down at the brunette's face.

Regina was enjoying the way Emma's lips felt so good against her skin, but obviously the blonde ruined the moment with her last words. "I treated you like one, because you were obviously acting like one." Regina told her with a challenging smirk.

"Oh really?" Emma rose her eyebrows. "Nah, you were just like that; you loved nagging me."

"Did not. You got the treatment you deserved."

Emma rolled her eyes before chuckle. "And what about when you controlled my sleeping schedules?"

"You had to sleep. Practices started at ten, and you had to be up at eight, and you get cranky when you don't get to sleep ten hours; like a child."

Emma wrinkled her nose at that. "Everybody loves sleep."

"Yes, but I sleep between six or eight hours per night, and that's enough."

"I do a lot of exercise I need more sleep!"

"That's exactly why I controlled your sleeping schedule." And Regina won.

Emma just rolled her eyes before kiss the brunette's lips. "Just shut up." She mumbled against her lips with a smirk, before slightly lower her body and finally letting it press against Regina's naked body. She went back on kissing those lovely full red lips and press herself more against Regina just enjoying the way their bodies touched, it was such a lovely and lustful feeling.

Regina smirked when Emma told her to shut up because the blonde knew the brunette was right. She moved her hands to the blonde's back and started kissing her lips deeply, letting her tongue explore the inside of her mouth as she arched her back to feel more of every inch of Emma's body on hers. At some point Regina broke the kiss and mumbled against Emma's lips. "It's almost midnight, you have to sleep."

Emma quickly frowned and felt like the moment was totally ruined. "Are you serious? You can't say anything more sexier than that?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow and stared at the blonde, amused. "I can, by starting to tell you to brush your teeth and pee before sleep."

Emma groaned and just dropped her head onto Regina's chest. "I don't wanna sleep." She mumbled against the brunette's skin. "I want you.." She stuck out her tongue and licked her chest slightly before let her tongue flick against one of Regina's nipple and use her hands to squeeze her breasts.

Regina was about to warn Emma again about the sleeping till the blonde decided to arouse her again. Regina gasped when she felt Emma's tongue against her nipple and moaned lowly with the squeeze. "You will get cranky tomorrow morning and you have the game at fi-" Regina told her like she was trying her best to scold her till she felt Emma's knee against her core quickly making her breathless again.

Emma grinned and looked up at Regina enjoying the way her touch on the brunette's body was very..entertaining. "You were saying?" Emma squeezed her breasts again and pinched one of the nipples. "I will only get cranky if you don't give me this now." Emma mumbled as she wrapped her lips around the brunette's nipple and started sucking on it.

Regina frowned as she looked down at the blonde but her expression quickly soften when the player started messing around with her nipples again; obviously Emma was desiring for her body, again. As Regina was desiring for hers, a lot actually. - Still with her hands on the blonde's back she allowed her nails to scratch slightly the other woman's back, without leaving any bruise, just letting her enjoy the feeling.

Emma hummed against Regina's skin and began to kiss down on her belly still with her hands squeezing her breasts and playing with her hard nipples; when she went lower with her kisses she allowed her hand to squeeze Regina's sides, then hips and finally her thighs, the blonde gave soft kisses on her inner thigh and when she was about to taste the brunette, a tiny voice ruined everything.

"Mommy! Bad dream!" Henry basically shouted through some soft sobs, he was on one of the guests rooms and Regina was actually glad he decided to just shout out for her and not come find her, because she wasn't going to explain her five year old son what he just saw.

Emma groaned and leaned her forehead against Regina's inner thigh for a moment. "God damn it."

Regina at some point was totally ready for Emma but obviously her son would decide to interfere on the best part. Regina allowed her head fall back as she let out a loud sigh along with a low chuckle. "Told you the best was to sleep." Regina told her before pull herself back from the blonde and sit up. "I'll go check on Henry." The brunette mumbled as she raised her legs over the blonde to stand up, since the player still seemed to just drop there on the bed, feeling defeated. "On the meantime, get ready to sleep." Regina smirked and allowed her fingertips to caress the blonde's arm briefly.

Emma loved the little man, but couldn't he wait a little longer to have that bad dream?!

* * *

 **Final Game**

It was the day of the final from world up, America was playing against Germany, and they actually defeated France on the semi-final, which was like a total revenge from the last world cup. Everybody was pumped for this game and it was obvious because of the result: 3-3.

They were on the second part of the game, five minutes to end, a corner for the American team. It was like a freaking deja vu all over again for Emma and probably for the fans and the players as well. When the ball was kicked and Emma saw it flying on her direction, she kicked herself off the ground and jumped. _This is it, don't be afraid, you can do this.._ Things felt kind of slow motion for her, because there was part of her that was waiting for the same punch against her head like four years ago, but it never come and Emma scored with her head, when she noticed it, she instantly screamed in victory and her teammates just tackled her, even the ones that were on the bench ran to the field to tackle her as well, she felt extremely happy and thrilled that she scored for the victory of her team.

The five minutes and three more extra seemed like hours, because it was on that time the opponent team could score at any minute and everybody felt extremely anxious, but whenever the referee blew the whistle, everybody went hysterical. Everybody left the bench to run to the team on the field and they just all started cheering together and once again they decided to tackle Emma; the blonde was loving the all attention and love, but she was desiring to do something first. Whenever her teammates let her go, she ran up to the stands, and people quickly started cheering at her, stretching out their hands to touch her hand, and Emma did high-fived a few, but she was only there for one person. "Regina!" She shouted with joy as she watched the brunette on the front stand, dressing very casual with just some pair of tight jeans and blouse.

Regina smiled brightly whenever she saw the blonde and she allowed her body to bend all the way down over the stands, using her legs and torso strength to keep half of her body in and half of her body hanging to reach for the blonde who was on the field. "You did it!" Regina said happily as she stretched out her hands to cup the blonde's face.

Emma was now slightly tip-toeing to reach the brunette's face as she kept her big smile. "We won." Emma rose her head up and pressed her lips against the other woman, giving her a strong full of passion kiss; this was all she needed right now, and she had to admit that holding the cup wouldn't be as great as this feeling.

She won, against all odds, she healed and proved everybody else that she could do it; with Regina by her side she felt like she could do anything and more.

From now on she'd appreciate every moment she could and never give up, because now she has a family that are looking up at her too.

 _The End._

* * *

 **The last scene was actually based on a picture I saw of Abby Wambach kissing her wife.**


End file.
